Power Rangers Mythical Guardians
by FallenGrace26
Summary: Myths weren't always that. There was time when these creatures coexisted with the humans but evil ruined that and now the myths live in fear of the humans. Even with their Guardians looking over them, they wait for a time when they can live freely again. That time is shortened as the evil Queen as returned. It is now time for both sides to unite before its too late? (Hiatus)
1. A Horrific Discovery!

**Hello everyone. This is my first time writing on here even though I've read a lot on here. I figured I'd give it a go. This is my first story so lemme know what you think. Now that that is taken care of here is the prologue.**

 **Dr. Samuel Jones is portrayed by Lin Manuel Miranda**

 **Dr. Callum Sanders is portrayed by Dougie Poynter**

 **Cpt. Zacharie Timmons is portrayed by Louis Tomlinson**

 **Lyca is portrayed by Devon Windsor**

 **Sev is portrayed by River Viiperi**

 **Anadari is portrayed by James McAvoy**

 **Queen Zavia is portrayed by Miranda Kerr**

 _From the depths of the Underworld to the skies above, across the countryside and under the cities. Creatures of terrifying strength and abilities dwell or so some say. Heroes search for them while others flee. All except for one culture they worshipped these creatures, as their protectors from the dark. Now the dark is back only this time it's not just this civilization's curse, it's the worlds. These mythical beings must decide to fight or to watch but something can be said for those who do fight…they will win!_

The sun shone through the clouds as the massive mountain lay in front of them. The first man had an eager expression gracing tan skin wrinkling his goatee into a massive smile. His dark eyes scanned the mountain for signs of their research. He hummed as he turned to look at the man next to him. The wind blew the second man's shoulder length wave blonde hair that he wore in a half ponytail. The blonde man's slightly tanned cheeks were reddened from the wind as his blue eyes looked sideways at the other man, a small smile gracing the blonde's face.

"Eager, Sam?" asked the blonde to his black-haired companion. The other man, Sam, turned to him with a huge smile and nodded exuberantly. The blonde chuckled a bit as he shook his head at companion's childlike stance.

"What about you, Cal?" asked Sam, "are you excited? This is a major archeological find! I mean scholars have wondered about Arcadia for so long." The blonde, Cal, nodded but still had serious and somewhat grim expression on his face. Sam studied him for a moment before looking ahead. Cal looked over as he hummed and strode forward a bit.

"Then why don't you look happier?" asked Sam striding to catch up with the man. Cal looked over his shoulder a chill coursed through him. Sam gave him a curious look before he decided to drop it. He had known Cal for quite a while and knew that when he sensed that something was off, he was normally right. The two went ahead a bit in hopes that they would meet their third companion. As they neared the entrance to the city, another chill wracked Cal. Sam just looked at him as the man sighed.

"Bloody hell!" Cal exclaimed as he looked around. Sam had to smirk a bit before his expression turned to concern. He could easily forget that the blonde was British until moments like that happened.

"What was that?" asked a gruff voice. Sam smiled as he saw a shorter olive skinned man walking up the path from the entrance. His sandy blonde hair spiked up a bit on one side as he had stubble gracing around his mouth. The newcomer studied Cal with a worried look in his slate blue eyes. Sam looked behind him to see the barrel of a hunting rifle that was strapped on his back. Cal just looked at the man a moment as he looked around again.

"Somethings off, Zach," mumbled Cal as he strode past the man. The newcomer, Zach, studied Cal for a moment before he turned to Sam who shrugged.

"I trust his judgement," Sam backed Cal as the blonde gave a smile. Zach sighed and nodded as he followed the two inside the catacomb of tunnels. Cal looked back as he felt a breeze blow through the tunnels.

"So did you find anything dangerous?" asked Sam in an attempt to tick off Zach. Zach looked over but it was Cal who answered.

"He most likely did," Cal answered, "he was gone awhile." Zach nodded as his accented voice cracked a bit.

"Yeah," he replied, "I found the main chamber leading into what will most likely be the city of Arcadia…if it's real." Cal looked back wide eyed as Sam bounced up and down giddily. Zach sighed as he took the lead and led them straight to the spot he had just been to. Cal looked all around as the shiver came back but he managed to suppress it enough to not notify anyone if his unease. Sam came forward and studied the inscription on the arch of the tunnel head. He smiled even bigger, if that was possible, before turning to the other two.

"It says something along the lines of…" Sam was cut off by a massive gale that nearly blew him over. Zach caught him as Cal just looked down the tunnel.

"What was that?" exclaimed Sam. Zach moved his hand back to the hunting rifle as he moved down the tunnel a bit while Cal just studied everything. The shivers and chills had turned into a sinking feeling in his gut. Something wasn't right! He was about to go down after when something off to his right caught his eye. The blonde turned to check it out as Zach came back out of the tunnel.

"We need to leave," he stated, "Cal's right. Something is seriously wrong down that way. The deeper you go the more malicious the feeling you get." Sam gawked at Zach. As long as he had known the man, Zach had never referenced anything paranormal or supernatural. Zach just studied Sam for a moment before he smirked then turned his gaze to Cal who had wondered toward the far-right wall. Zach and Sam came up behind Cal as they saw what the blonde was studying. It seemed to be symbol of some sort but nothing Zach had ever seen before. Sam gasped making Zach look at him and Cal jump in surprise. Zach snickered a bit, earning a glare from Cal.

"That's the sign of the Ancient Ones," Sam explained, "the Arcadians worshipped them. They protected the Arcadians from the Darkness." Cal raised an eyebrow as a nauseous feeling overcame him. He immediately felt sick as he leaned against the wall a bit. But neither Zach nor Sam noticed as Sam continued,

"The Darkness was ruled by Queen Zavia along with her Generals; Lyca, Sev, Anadari and Dulla. They were said to have tormented the known human world along with the Supernatural World as well. According to the Arcadians, they were the reason why Naturals and Humans coexist." Zach nodded as he looked over at Cal who was looking really green. The armed man let out a gasp as Cal dropped like a brick and barely caught the man. Sam just watched as the temperature dropped and something hissed behind him. The black-haired man spun around but saw nothing but darkness. At the mention of the word, Sam shuddered and looked over his shoulder as Zach leaned Cal against the wall right next the symbol. A shiver coursed through Sam as the darkness seemed to darken.

"Sam," Zach murmured, "how much of what you told us do you suppose is true?" Sam looked back a little as he backed up even with Zach, both positioned in front of Cal. The blonde suddenly becoming sick was worrisome to Sam.

"I honestly don't know," replied Sam, "there has never been any proof." Zach looked over as he thought for a moment.

"Do you suppose it's because no one survived to tell about it?" asked Zach quietly. Sam looked over wide eyed, answering Zach's question. The shorter man sighed, happy of his background at the moment, as he turned to check on Cal. The blonde was sweaty and clammy but his breathing seemed to be alright.

"I just hope Cal's okay," Zach admitted as Sam nodded and looked back out as the darkness swirled around the tunnel crossroad.

~Mythical~

The last thing Cal remembered was listening to Sam about the Arcadian Gods, essentially. Then next thing he knew he became sick and the dark took over. Cal came to with a groan and looked around. He was in a cavern that was lightly furnished but not in a good way. Cal got up slowly as he saw a cage off in the corner, a table by one wall with five chairs around it and a tunnel that most likely led to the bedrooms. The cage concerned Cal as he went to investigate it. He stalked forward, looking over his shoulders every so often as he came up to it. A shudder racked his body when he saw bones and dried blood on the bottom of the cage. With that he spun around to leave only to come face to face with a beautiful woman or at least he assumed she was human. She had pale blonde hair that cascaded down her back that made her fair skin a bit paler. But she still looked gorgeous especially with her pale blue eyes. The woman looked at Cal as the nausea came back. Shock coursed through Cal when he saw her smile and fangs pointed out at her canines. A laugh trickled from behind him causing Cal to spin around. Coming up behind him was a young man that was pale like the woman and immensely handsome. He smirked causing his pale brown eyes to twinkle. The man smiled, revealing fangs as well.

"Well, well, well," laughed the man, "look what stumbled in Lyca? It seems this human found the symbol." The female, Lyca, laughed as she studied Cal hungrily.

"It seems so, Sev," Lyca responded, "we can't have you investigating the symbol after all." Another laugh resounded as a fair skinned man with shaggy brown hair and hard brown eyes walked out. His smirk stayed on his face as an immaculate woman walked out behind him. Both Sev and Lyca gasped as they dropped down to one knee. The woman laughed as she waived her hand, allowing both Lyca and Sev to rise from the floor. Cal felt immense terror creep through him as the woman looked at him with piercing red eyes. The man laughed as did Lyca and Sev.

"You see human," the man began, "we pulled you here so that you won't unleash the Ancient Ones as your friend stated. And you will be the one to make sure they don't release them." Cal shuddered as the woman smirked and raised her hand. The cage door opened with a loud creak as Cal was blasted back into, hitting his back against the back wall. The woman smirked as the cage closed and Cal tried to get out of it. The second he touched the bars, he felt a tug at his mind then excruciating pain. The woman laughed as Lyca said,

"Queen Zavia, why not use Dulla and make him watch? He is trapped in his own mind right now…if you were to make him watch I'm sure it would give you satisfaction to make him beg for their lives." The other woman, Queen Zavia, looked at Lyca as the other man shook his head.

"Something tells me that this man is too strong for that," the man said, "and we don't have all the time in the world." Sev sighed as he smiled over at Cal who was looking at them through bleary eyes.

"Anadari's right," Sev spoke mischievously, "the only way we're gonna do is through him. Anyways, the Queen doesn't have to take all his control. Leave enough of his mind intact that he is conscious of what he's doing but not strong enough to do anything to stop it." The Queen smiled as did Lyca while Sev gave a maniacal laugh before everyone turned their attention to Cal. Who took a deep breath and stood up, looking the Queen square in the eyes. That surprised them a bit but the Queen just laughed as she strode forward, her brown hair blowing back a bit before she stopped in front of the bars.

"It will be a pleasure to break you human!" she purred as Cal growled a bit until she snapped her fingers and chains wrapped around Cal starting at his ankles, snaking around his hiking clothes. It continued until his arms were chained to his side and the end wrapped around his mouth. The Queen laughed as Cal narrowed his eyes.

"Now you will merely be an observer as I kill your companions!" exclaimed Queen Zavia as Cal squirmed a bit but the chains just tightened. Cal turned away from the Queen but his eyes widened as he watched the horror unfold.

~Mythical~

The darkness swirled around as a shiver started at the nape of Zach's neck and travelled down his spine. The man looked back to look at Cal as something became off with the unconscious blond. Not a moment after that, the symbol on the wall began to glow faintly. Sam was about to go and check it out when Zach grabbed his upper arm to stop him.

"Somethings not right," Zach spoke evenly, "I mean worse than it already is. Cal's green tint is gone and his pallor as returned yet he hasn't woken up. Something about that isn't sitting right with me! What else does the lore and text you've found say about the Darkness?" Sam thought for a minute as he studied Cal then gave Zach a sideways look.

"There are some things about Queen Zavia," Sam replied, "but a lot of it is really old and worn. There is more about her Generals. Lyca is a Lycanthrope but not like how movies and folklore describe them. She may look human but she is more of a wolf. The text say she is absolutely brutal. Then there is Sev, who is Strigoi. Which is a vampire but not like Stoker or Twilight vampires. Anadari is the third one and he is an Incubus, in other words a sex demon. One kiss from him can be fatal. The fourth and final one is Dulla who is a Dullahan…" Sam trailed off as he looked at the darkened tunnel and cursed. Zach raised an eyebrow as he squared Sam's shoulders.

"What?!" Zach exclaimed, "finish about Dulla!"

"A Dullahan," Sam exclaimed, "is essentially a Reaper. They come to collect souls on a horse with a whip fashioned out of bone. They go headless, hence the tail of the headless horsemen. And they are near unbeatable…" Sam cursed as he went to the side next to the darkened tunnel and peek around as he finished,

"Some accounts say that Dullahan's use darkness as a shroud for those that are trying to escape them." Zach's eyes widened as he looked at the tunnel then at Cal as he sighed.

"Alright," Zach stated, "here's what we do. I'll deal with whatever's down that tunnel and I'll take Cal with me. You head back to see if you can get help." Sam looked at him confused as Zach gave him a curt shake of his head effectively silencing him but Zach's eyes on the other hand told him exactly what to do.

"Okay," Sam sighed as he threw his hands up, "we'll do it that way. I don't like that your taking Cal with you when he should see a doctor but we'll play it your way for now." Sam growled the last part as he stomped out the way he came. As he did, he hoped Zach knew what he was doing. Zach sighed and picked Cal up, draping him over his shoulders.

"Cut back on the sweets big guy," Zach groaned as he took off down the darkened tunnel, "thank god for training." The duo made their way down the tunnel, into the darkness.

~Mythical~

The Queen watched unamused at how smart the scruffier human was. He would be a challenge and she for one didn't think that the human she had taken over would be able to take him. She couldn't send any of her Generals due to what the other human said about them. And for her to go would relinquish control back to the human. She needed a plan…a way to throw everything off. Her gaze flitted around to the creatures in the room as they landed on Lyca. She stared at the female wolf for a moment as a plan came to mind.

"Lyca," Queen Zavia sang, "go make sure the other gets to town alright." The human she had taken over didn't seem to like that one bit as Lyca smiled and disappeared. Queen Zavia looked down at Cal as she petted down his temple.

"Now, now," she purred, "he isn't the one you will observe. You will be taking on the one carrying you." Queen Zavia grew curious when the human in front of her cringed or grimaced she didn't know.

"Is there something you're not telling me, human?" she sang out as she grabbed hold of Cal's half ponytail. The man gave a small cry but his eyes remained hardened, keeping her from seeing anything about the man carrying them. The Queen growled as she threw the man's head forward. Sev and Anadari were a bit impressed by the human's courage. No one had stood up to their Queen like that. Things may get interesting.

~Mythical~

Sam ran a bit away from Zach and waited for a sign that his friends were gone. Once he heard Zach say something about Cal needing to cut back on the sweets, which made Sam use all his self-control to not start laughing, and run off down the corridor. Sam came back and examined the symbol. Everything weird started happening after they had discovered it. Realization hit him then. Cal was the one to notice it but when he came to investigate it, he got sick not from the symbol but something else. At the same time of Cal's discovery, the darkness in the room began to grow suffocating as well as Zach realizing that they weren't alone. Sam looked at the corridor then at the symbol as he ran his hand over it.

"Arcadia is real," he murmured, "but the people may not have been as smart as we think they were. The Darkness must reside in Arcadia and you must her guardians to make sure the darkness never leaves." As he studied the symbol more it began to glow faintly at the same time, a cackle filled the room. Sam spun as he came face to face with Lyca. The woman laughed, revealing her fangs, as she stalked forward.

"You are quite smart, human," Lyca growled out happily, "your right on all accounts. But that will change once we get into the room and destroy the guardians. Nothing will stop the rise of Queen Zavia then." Sam growled as he was back up against the wall. He studied Lyca and noticed her lean muscle, something told him running would be out of the question. From there he looked for something to fight with. Lyca noticed the looks and laughed.

"Because you've done so well with guessing everything," Lyca laughed, "I will fill you in on something. You have the easy job in facing me. Your friend, the one carrying your other friend, will have it harder. Trust me! Especially when he will…" Lyca stopped herself with a smile as continued,

"You know what, never mind. You won't be alive after this anyways so why does it matter." Sam shuddered as Lyca laughed then lunged at him.

~Mythical~

A shudder coursed through Cal as he watched Zach carry him, it was honestly quite weird. He looked over at the Queen who wore a smirk on her face than over the two Generals who seemed excited. The Queen laughed, getting his attention.

"Now human," the Queen spoke, "time to have some fun." Cal's eyes widened as his chains restricted around him, squeezing him. At the very same moment, he came to life and attacked Zach. The Queen gave a joyful laugh as she watched the man that was once carrying her go on the defensive. What she didn't expect was for him to hit so hard. The Queen staggered back a bit at the hit then looked down at her captive writhing on the floor. His right cheek had the beginnings of a bruise as did her cheek.

"So that's what you were hiding from human," she said as she knelt down next to him. Cal looked at the Queen as she poked the bruise on his cheek making him hiss through the chains. The Queen laughed as she strode forward again and went at the man. Cal groaned as he felt the hit to his gut then back. He was definitely going to have to talk to Zach after this along with go to a masseuse. The Queen growled as the man evaded her moves with expert fighting skills. She looked down at the captive man than out at the other one as a smile graced her face. Cal barely had time to register as the Queen picked him up, her hand gripping his mouth as her eyes glowed. Cal squirmed a bit until he heard her speak through his mouth.

"Hello human!" "Cal" sneered causing Zach to look in brief surprise before his eyes narrowed. Cal squirmed a little bit and smiled into the Queen's hand when he heard.

"Hello sorcière! Now get the hell out of my companion's mind or body or wherever the hell you are." The Queen's eyes widened as kicked out Cal's legs out from under him causing the Queen to loosen her grip on Cal's mouth. Cal took the moment to wiggle out or try to but the Queen was faster.

"Listen here human!" "Cal" snarled, "your friend is my prisoner here and the more you fight me the more you hurt him. Is that what you want?" Cal shuddered as a look passed through Zach's eyes before they hardened again. Cal knew Zach was capable of making the hard choices but didn't want him to. His mind cried out to help his friends, he didn't care about himself just to help them. Cal looked up when he heard Zach speak.

"Wouldn't be the first time…and now it seems it won't be the last." A shiver coursed through Cal at the detached tone to Zach's voice. The Queen's eyes widened as Zach whipped out the hunting rifle and leveled it with "Cal". Cal closed his eyes as he felt a serenity come over him. He hang limply in the grasp of a psycho queen's grip with his best friend ready to shoot him to save him. A sigh escaped his mouth as he opened his eyes and saw a lone tear escape out of Zach's right eyes as a gunshot resounded throughout the cavern.

 **Here is the prologue, lemme know what you think. Somethings in this are actual folklore and myth while other things I just added. Arcadia is said to be like Atlantis and El Dorado, so that is an actual myth. And most of the creatures are actual myths as well. In the next chapter, you see how many people survived and the introduction of the Ancient Ones as well as the humans that will represent them. Now onto the OC contest which be below the translation.**

 **French Translation: sorcière means witch (rough translation, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong)**

 **The contest is now over and you will meet the winners tomorrow when I post the completed Chapter 1. Thanks everyone for submitting some.**


	2. The Hunt is On!

**Hey everyone here is Chapter 1. Lemme know whatcha think. I forgot to say this with the prologue but I don't own Power Rangers; just Sofia, the villains and mentors. Oliver was created by joehipsterson and Hellen was created by AndreasJ So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Oliver Young is portrayed by Jace Norman**

 **Hellen Matsumoto is portrayed by Rina Hirata**

 **Sofia Rose is portrayed by Skai Jackson**

Chapter 1

Mist rolled down from the mountains covering relatively big mountain town nestled in the forest. The mist weaved through the buildings as the rays of light glistened off the wetness on the buildings. The mist not only rolled through the town but through the forest as well. It stopped right outside the major cave system as if it knew not to go near it. A growl emanated through the system as voices echoed through. In the caves, the Queen and her generals were plotting. Lyca was growling as she flexed her now mutated hand while the Queen watched her lycanthrope general. The Queen herself did not walk away unscathed; on her right shoulder sat a bullet wound marring her porcelain skin. She had to admit she didn't expect the human to shoot his friend but if she was in pain from it than the human was definitely in more. She came out of her thoughts as a shadow covered her. The Queen looked up to see Anadari studying her. Out of them all, he walked away the most unscathed but due to his nature he could heal faster. The other one, the one she sent Lyca after, had figured out a way to release the Guardians. Or more like it had been by accident, all he did was move as Lyca's clawed hand hit the sigil. But regardless, the Guardians were free and would now pick vessel to help fight against her. The Queen growled as she clenched her fist only to hiss when she clenched the wrong one sending pain through the wounded shoulder.

"We need to act soon," Anadari murmured, "the Guardians will likely pick their vessels soon." The Queen nodded as she stood getting the attention of her generals.

"Indeed," she began, "we will recall Dulla, seeing as he is the only one of us that is in good enough shape to withstand any amount of sun right now." The other generals nodded as Sev commented,

"You could always send Anadari out. He is capable of being the sun more than anyone of us and that's on a good day. Due to how he feeds, he is also the most healed out of all of us. He can do reconnaissance until Dulla returns." Anadari just looked at him for a moment as something passed through his eyes before turning to see what the Queen thought. Lyca seemed amused by the idea as she growled snidely,

"And test his control? Sev, you of all people should know that his control around so many attractive humans is not as great and that's on a good day." Sev shuddered as the memory hit him like a steamroller. Anadari had to smirk at the look on Sev's face. The Queen also seemed amused before she turned to Anadari who looked back at her, his normally brown eyes swirled gold.

"That would be wise," the Queen spoke softly, "but can your hunger be controlled? Unlike the other two, your hunger is a constant thing." Anadari thought for a moment as his gold eyes scanned the room causing both Lyca and Sev to shiver.

"It should be, my queen," Anadari answered, "anyways I have gotten better at not killing my food. When one sucks enough life force out that way, the food tends to forget things." The Queen smiled as Lyca snorted and murmured something causing Anadari to look over at her.

"She said that makes sense," Sev mumbled, "and it does. You keep people here for long lengths of time before killing them, yet they never seem to remember why they're here." Anadari laughed as he turned around to leave, his black skinny jeans making little noise as his boots thudded on the floor.

"One more thing," the Queen said as she studied his lean yet muscular physique under his black vee neck, "where a coat, that may help. I don't want to clean up a mess like last time, especially with the Guardians having been released." Anadari nodded as the Queen snapped her fingers and a crimson leather jacket appeared on him. The incubus smiled and nodded a thanks as he left. The three watched him go as a scream echoed down the corridor. Sev shuddered as he murmured,

"It seems he's feeding one last time."

~Mythical~

Across town a rustic looking two level cottage stood. The sun glistened off the dampened wood as soft music could be heard through the windows. As the front door opened to reveal a man in a plaid flannel, jeans and hiking boots.

"Dammit Zach," a groan resounded, "close the door. It's freezing out there." Zach looked back to see Sam on the couch giving him a glare as he rubbed his upper arms. The French man gave him a smirk as he drawled,

"You're the one who wanted to move here to study." Sam's eyes narrowed even more as the man gave Zach the bird. Zach laughed as he went outside to get the newspaper. Sam just shook his head once the door closed and went back over the text he got from that day. A shudder coursed through him as the memory came back to him. The woman attacking him and he barely having enough time to dodge. It was then the miracle happened; her clawed hand hit the sigil that Cal had been studying and a magnificent light filled the room. Sam's eyes drifted to the stairs as he remembered his friend. Cal was in bad shape after that fight when the Queen forced Zach's hand. He still hadn't woken up and that concerned both Sam and Zach seeing as it has been close to two months since that accident. He was brought from his thoughts by someone staring at him. He looked up to see Zach looking at him with pain filled eyes. Sam looked down then shook his head and went back to the text. Zach sighed as he sat down in the chair.

"We need to find those the Guardians have picked," Zach murmured. Sam looked over at him before looking at what looked like smart watches when in all actuality inside each one resided a magnificent creature. Once that humans would view as not real but both Zach and Sam would dispute that seeing as they were the reason they survived. Sam nodded as he leaned back and looked over about to say something. It was then that a gentle and serene voice filled the room and the white smart watch lit up.

 _"Is everything alright? You two seem quite down."_ Both Zach and Sam smiled lightly as Zach answered,

"Just a memory Saeira." A hum resounded through the room as another presence entered, this one was strong and deep.

 _"You worry about finding people suitable for us or finding them in time?"_ Sam sighed as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Possibly," Sam murmured, "we saw what those generals could do or have some idea on what they can do. If they were to get to the people you chose first well…" Sam trailed off as he looked back up the stairs. Saeira seemed to sense his concern as did the new presence.

 _"I can assure you, Sam," Saeira spoke softly, "Enma and I along with the others will protect are chosen ones from the predicament that Cal is in. Anyways, he has healed up nicely since then."_ Zach gave her an appreciative smile as did Sam, seeing as Saeira was the one to save Cal from dying but she would need to be more powerful to do any major healing. The other presence, Enma, sighed as he receded. This worried the two but Saeira reassured them.

 _"He needs the outdoors," she replied, "he will be fine once he has his chosen one and can leave the confines of a house."_ The two nodded as they felt Saeira recede as well. The two stared out the window as a shiver coursed through both of them. Zach smacked his thighs as he got up and spoke,

"Well I will make a run to the grocery store. We need actual food! I will be back in an hour or so." Sam nodded as Zach grabbed the car keys and his beanie slipping it on then going out the door. Another shiver racked Sam's body but he was certain it wasn't from the cold.

~Mythical~

Despite the mist rolling through the city, the sun still managed to do its job by waking up a mound of blankets. Under the mound, pieces of blonde hair poked out until it started to move. A fair skinned arm shot out as the mound folded back to reveal a boy yawning. He looked around before stretching and getting out of bed.

"Oliver," a voice yelled up, "you better be up or you'll be late for your first day." The boy, Oliver, blinked a couple times as he stomped on the floor indicating he was up. He heard giggling come from downstairs which caused him to smile. Stretching once more, Oliver went into the bathroom to down his normal morning routine which consisted of smoothing out his bed head and washing his face. Once he was done, he went in and tried to figure out what to wear. Ultimately deciding on a red plaid shirt with khaki pants and his blue vans. He buttoned the shirt all the way up and grabbed a dark gray beanie once he saw the bed head couldn't be tamed. His bangs stuck out to the right side of the beanie accenting his brown eyes as he went downstairs with socks and vans in hand.

"Morning," his dad said as he entered the kitchen, sitting on one of the bar stools to put his socks on.

"Morning," yawned Oliver back. His sister giggled as his dad just looked at him. Oliver raised an eyebrow as he reached into the fruit bowl to grab a banana. His father tsked as his mother chided him,

"Wash your hands first." Oliver sighed as he went and did that before grabbing his banana to eat. He munched in silence as he slowly woke up all the way. Once he finished, he looked at the time and had to do a double take. His sister watched everything unfold as Oliver ran upstairs to brush his teeth really fast before running back downstairs and out the door, grabbing his backpack on the way.

"Bye Mom," he called as he went, "bye Dad, see ya Star." With that the door slammed closed as his parents shared a look and Star giggled causing them to look at her. She just shrugged but a mischievous glint went through her eyes before she could mask it. Her father sighed as he went back to the paper. Oliver hurried on his way to school thinking he was late until he got there and saw very few students. It was then he checked his phone and chuckled.

"Well played, Star," Oliver murmured as he reset the clock on his phone, "well played." He sighed as he went inside, not sure what to do with himself until school started. He had about half an hour to kill before most of the students arrived. Opting to sit outside, Oliver went out and played on his phone. Oliver looked up when he heard, what could only be described as nails on a chalk board, a voice say,

"I've arrived!" In his line of sight, was the Queen Bee of their school; Samantha Johansson. She looked like a literal Barbie just without the super skinny waist and always the newest style out. Many girls envied her for it or fangirled over her, for reasons Oliver couldn't understand. Upon hearing her talk, Oliver stood up not wanting a headache first thing in the morning. He was about to move when he heard a voice murmur,

"It's not like we can miss you." He looked over with a small smirk to see a smaller girl, well to him a lot of people were smaller due to his five foot seven frame. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes accenting her oriental features. To him, she was more beautiful than their resident Barbie. The girl looked over or more looked up a bit causing Oliver to smirk unknowingly.

"I agree," Oliver mumbled as he picked up his backpack. The girl smiled lightly as she adjusted her denim jacket and white tee before wiping some dust of her ripped blue jeans then her black leather boots. Oliver was about to go around her when a shriek resounded making not just him wince but the girl as well. The two looked up to see another girl quickly apologizing to Samantha but the said girl was looking rather mottled. On her shoes was a speck of some liquid. She went into a rant on the girl, cornering her. Oliver surprised himself and the girl next to him when he spoke,

"Samantha, leave the girl alone." The angry girl turned on Oliver but he didn't back down, just stood casually. The girl next to him gave him an impressed look before turning her attention to the front. Samantha stormed up to him, trying to get into his face but failing. The girl she cornered took the chance to make an exit as Samantha growled,

"And, why should I? she ruined my designer shoes." Oliver snorted or almost did as another girl spoke,

"Because you can always get new ones." The two teens turned to see a small girl, probably about five foot even, with mocha skin and almond eyes that were framed by her curly black hair. Her brown eyes bore into Samantha's blue ones as her posture relaxed. Samantha growled and stamped her foot but found no words so she stormed into the school. Both the girl and Oliver looked to the newcomer as she looked over. The wind blew her green spaghetti strap frock before it hit mid-thigh as goosebumps covered around her maroon bralette. Under their gazes, the girl stamped her maroon desert boots nervously. Both teens watching her smiled as the girl next to Oliver spoke,

"That was ballsy of you. No one talks back to Samantha." Oliver shrugged as he checked his phone.

"She needs to learn she can't just boss people around," he murmured. The girl nodded and stuck out her hand. Oliver looked down for a moment before grabbing it and shaking.

"I'm Hellen," the girl in the denim jacket introduced, "and I can definitely respect somebody who stands up for others." Oliver nodded as he looked over at the other girl then back to Hellen.

"I'm Oliver," the blonde introduced, "I normally try to help the little people as Samantha calls them." The other girl snorted and mumbled something causing both Hellen and Oliver to look over curiously. The girl blushed and looked down before looking up and saying,

"It's nothing. I'm Sofia, nice to meet you both." Both Hellen and Oliver nodded as Oliver smiled. Hellen was about to say something when the warning bell rang and the three looked at each other and darted off so they weren't late to class. The morning and lunch seemed to go by fast for Oliver as everyone seemed to know him. The number of hellos he dished out was huge before he could just relax without having to talk to someone. He went into his last class before lunch and sat down noticing the double seats. With that in mind, Oliver looked up to see if there was a seating arrangement. But found none, which he thanked whoever would listen for. A shudder coursed through his body when he heard the clacking of heels and the sickly-sweet voice of Samantha. He hoped that she wouldn't be in this class but it wasn't to be. Samantha walked in and smiled when she saw him. Oliver noted that her mood seemed better which was good for him. She made a beeline for him as Oliver steeled himself especially when she sat down next to him and looked over. Oliver looked over as he saw her studying him which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"You have a lot of nerve talking back to me like you did," Samantha chided sweetly cause Oliver to suppress a shiver, "but your looks make up for it so I'll forgive you but don't do it again." Oliver just watched her for a moment before turning to the front as he saw the teacher enter out of the corner of his eye. The teacher began class and Oliver surmised that it was going to be a long one. And he was right, an hour later class ended and Oliver darted out. He was actually happy that the next class was the last one, he normally got along with everyone but Samantha grated his nerves. He went into his last class which was a history class that lasted all year so he was happy when he saw that Sofia was in his class. He quickly made his way over accidentally startling her.

"Sorry," he murmured as Sofia looked up when his shadow covered her. She smiled as she replied,

"Your fine. Looking for a seat?" Oliver chuckled as he nodded and she cleared her backpack off the spot next to her. Oliver gave her a grateful nod especially when he saw Samantha was also in this class. Sofia noticed the look he had and the glare she got from Samantha which Oliver apologized for. Sofia waved it off as the teacher came in and began his opening. Oliver had heard that their history teacher, Mr. Salazar was out for half the year and the sub was quite boring but they never said anything about monotonous. Sofia stifled a giggle when she saw Oliver looking like he was going to nod off. She elbowed him which got him awake and giving her a nod. An hour later school let out and the flood commenced. Oliver walked ironically with Sofia. The two went down the stairs as they heard the shrill voice of Samantha.

"I don't know what you're thinking," she sneered at Sofia, "but he is mine!" Sofia raised an eyebrow as Oliver groaned and dodged around her.

"I am no ones, Samantha," Oliver retorted as he went down the stairs. Samantha didn't seem to take no for an answer and went after him, sneering at Sofia as she went. The said girl just smirked as she saw Hellen walk up and watch.

"She's about run into the trash can," Sofia murmured causing Hellen to smile. A moment later a shriek resounded when Samantha hit the trash can. It was even funnier for Sofia when she saw Oliver jump a foot in the air.

"You need a warning bell or something," Oliver said as he tried to get rid of the ringing in his ear. Samantha growled and stormed off toward her father's limo.

"And here I didn't have to do anything," Sofia laughed, "karmas funny that way." She went down the stairs with Hellen right behind her. She was almost to where Oliver was standing when a huge gust of wind picked up causing all three to shiver. They looked toward the trees lining the grounds as the darkness in them seemed to grow thicker. Oliver narrowed his eyes when he thought he saw movement and a laugh resounded through the area.

~Mythical~

Zach was coming out of the grocery store and had just put the groceries in the trunk of his Hummer when Sam called him.

"There is trouble by the high school," Sam stated, "the school just let out and the Guardians are saying that Anadari is on the prowl." Zach eyes widened at the name of incubus and quickly got in as he replied,

"I'll go and check it out, make sure he didn't get anyone." Sam hummed in agreement as Zach started the Hummer up and peeled out of the parking lot. The French man failed to notice the prying eyes watching from the tree line next to the store.

 **Here is the first chapter well the full chapter. Lemme know what you think? Concrit is always welcome. I may be a bit rusty not having wrote in so long so bear with me on that but I would love to hear from ya'll. Until next time…be seeing you.**


	3. Out for Blood!

**And here is Chapter 2. I will warn you that there may be darker elements to this one or any chapter with Anadari in it, considering what he is. Alright now that you have been warned, you will also meet Harris and KC who were created by fantasticrhapsody and AndreasJ respectively. Also, I do not own Power Rangers. Without further ado, Chapter 2.**

 **Harris Meyer is portrayed by Ryan Guzman**

 **KC Capistrano is portrayed by Mario Maurer**

Chapter 2

The three teens looked around wildly for laughing but found none. Hellen growled as her eyes darted around.

"What's so funny?" she growled out. Both Sofia and Oliver looked at her as a twig snapped getting all three's attention. Out walked Anadari smiling, as he replied,

"You three my dear. You three are quite, I believe you call it, spunky!" His tone sent chills down Oliver's spine as he watched the newcomer. Hellen seemed undeterred by his tone and Sofia wasn't showing even if she was scared. Anadari watched the three kids and had to admit they were different, none of them backed down from him and well he couldn't have that. He loved fear so now it was time to show them fear. He looked at the brazen one in the back and smiled but the blonde was faster pulling her and the other girl with him back into the school. Anadari laughed as he followed them.

"What was that for," growled Hellen ripping her arm out of Oliver's grip. Oliver looked at her before looking back.

"He wanted you to attack," Oliver murmured, "he was waiting and was going to do something." Hellen looked at him a moment before Sofia looked over her shoulder and yelped when she saw the newcomer nearly right behind them. Anadari smiled as he reached out latched onto Sofia's shoulder before she could be moved or move. With a swift yank, he had her against him with an arm around her neck. Sofia gasped at his strength as both Oliver and Hellen's eyes widened. Anadari laughed as Sofia struggled against him but due to her size was unable to do anything. Oliver's eyes narrowed as he growled,

"And what is it you want exactly?" Anadari laughed as he moved his arm to hold Sofia across the shoulders and blew into the crook of her neck, causing goosebumps and a shiver from said girl. What he didn't expect was for her to bring her head into his nose. Anadari growled as he tightened his grip with one arm and pinched his nose with his free hand.

"I'm rethinking that now," Anadari growled. He would have smirked if he wasn't nursing a hurt nose at the gulp he felt come from the girl. Oliver looked at him then at Hellen who seemed to get what he was saying. The white clad girl etched away from them but before she could get far Anadari spoke,

"I wouldn't try leaving my dear. It might end badly for your little friend here." Hellen's eyes widened as she stopped and looked at him. Everything stood still as the teens were staring down the man and he was enjoying the ripe anxiety from them. Then an idea struck and he started backing up, dragging Sofia with him. Oliver's eyes narrowed even more as he looked back Hellen who moved a little closer toward him. Sofia's eyes widened as she felt the air from the door and she tried one last thing. With all her strength, she swung her leg up and brought back. Due to their height difference, to move faster, the man had to pick her up. So, the kick hit a quite debilitating spot. Anadari yowled and dropped Sofia who ran forward almost instantly right into Oliver who moved her behind him.

"Run," shouted Oliver as the three ran past Anadari and out the front door. Oliver looked back then to the front as he added,

"Follow me! I have an idea." Both girls nodded one to busy looking back and the other trying to calm her nerves. The three ran the half mile to the campus to find the annual festival going. Hellen's eyes widened as she smiled as did Sofia.

"Genius," Hellen murmured, "we can lose him in there." Sofia nodded as Oliver looked her over, making sure she was okay. She nodded as the three went in and tried to blend in.

"We need to stick close," Oliver said, "we don't know what he wanted so we watch out for each other." Sofia nodded as Hellen retorted,

"Shouldn't we be finding authority here on campus?" Oliver looked back and was about to answer when his eyes widened and pulled the other two behind a building. Hellen peeked around and gasped as she came back.

"How…" She started but never finished as Oliver shrugged and motioned for them to follow. The three did albeit reluctantly for one, Hellen couldn't figure out how he had gotten there so fast. It was Sofia talking that bought her out of her reverie.

"He is super strong," Sofia spoke softly, "he doesn't look it but his arm nearly crushed my neck or it felt like it." Both Oliver and Hellen just looked at her and were about to say something when a voice spoke gently,

"Are you three lost?" The three teens jumped as Oliver spun around to find a tall tree of a man standing front of them. Oliver found it amusing that he had to look up a little to look him in the eyes. His hazel eyes bore into Oliver's brown ones as his tanned skin crinkled into a smile around his mouth. Both Hellen and Sofia seemed hesitant of the man but Oliver figured Sofia would be all things considered. Oliver took a step back to actually look at the man and saw his toned physique under a black work out shirt as his upper arm muscles bulged under his unbuttoned blue button up that he complimented with black jeans and white running shoes. The man waited patiently for the teens to answer before Oliver finally gave him one.

"Yes… I mean no," Oliver stuttered out before looking back, "are we?" Hellen gave him a droll stare as Sofia stifled a giggle.

"No, not at all," Hellen retorted sarcastically. The man took that as they were and took it upon himself to help them find where they were going.

"Where is it your trying to go?" he asked quietly. Oliver looked up at him, contemplating if he should tell him of their situation. He unfortunately didn't have to as their situation found them.

"Found you brats," growled Anadari as both Sofia and Hellen shot back toward Oliver. The blonde barely moved out of the way before the two girls ended up on top of him. The man narrowed his eyes as he guessed the situation.

"No wonder you three didn't say anything," he murmured, "how do explain being chased by a crazy man?" Oliver looked up at him in surprise as the man surprised them himself.

"Leave now," he commanded. Anadari laughed and went to move forward when a fist collided with his face sending him flying into a heap on the ground. The man turned and motioned for the teens to follow him before going into an adjacent building.

"I know someone that may be able to help you get away," the man said, "he's a genius so it shouldn't be a problem for him."

~Mythical~

Zach got out at the high school but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He went into the school and saw what was probably a scuffle but aside from that found nothing.

"Sam," Zach spoke through the blue tooth put on, "are you sure he's here?" Sam murmured before exclaiming,

"He's at the university. The only thing I can think of is that he is chasing someone and they thought of the festival today." Zach groaned and rubbed his face.

"That is a horrific idea," Zach groaned, "Anadari shouldn't be around that many people."

"They wouldn't know that," Sam countered, "to any normal person, Anadari would come of someone who is crazy." Zach had to admit that was true, the incubus he thought was a bit insane. Zach began to go out to his Hummer as he said,

"Keep me updated on if he or they move." Sam okayed him before Zach got in and drove over to the campus.

~Mythical~

The teens followed the man albeit on guard not just because of the man he punched but they didn't know him. As if sensing their unease, the man said,

"I'm not going to kill you or anything." Oliver snorted as Hellen retorted,

"No disrespect intended but how do we know that?" The man laughed lightly but it was a deep belly laugh. Sofia raised an eyebrow at him as he answered,

"If I wanted you dead, do you think I would have punched him to get you three out of there? He was pretty set on hurting you and something about him didn't sit right so something tells me he probably would have killed you." Oliver had to admit that that reasoning sounded sound. He could have just left them to that guy's mercy. He looked back to see Hellen studying him before backing down a little but not all the way. It dawned on Oliver that he became the leader of this ragtag group and he had no idea how. Deep in thought he didn't realize the guy stopped until he literally ran into him. Giggles erupted behind him as the guy offered a hand to help him up.

"We're here," he murmured pulling Oliver up. The blonde studied the door and found it to be a robotics lab. Sofia looked back on more time and shuddered as the darkness swirled a bit. Hellen reached her hand out and gently grabbed her arm, pulling her into the room.

"Best not dwell on it," she murmured softly. She gave Sofia's arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze before going to investigate with Oliver. Sofia looked back one more time then went with the others. She noticed the man studying her a bit but something about made her feel at ease, almost like he was assessing why she was so quiet. Something shiny caught her attention and she went over to investigate it. She stooped down to look when a voice scared her,

"I'd look but not touch." As soon as she got her racing heart down, Sofia turned to her right to see a tall man looking down at her. Literally looking down at her, Sofia had to crane her neck a bit to look up at him. He had curious almond shaped eyes and a chiseled face as his brown eyes studied her for a moment behind black circle rimmed glasses. Sofia took a step back which got the man to smirk a little as the other said,

"KC! These guys need your help with a little…nuisance." Sofia looked back at the looks on Oliver and Hellen's faces. One was trying not to laugh and the other thought he hit it on the head. The man, KC, looked over as his dark grey military shirt fluttered a little revealing a skin tight black tank top underneath. KC smiled as he went forward his blue jeans swishing a little as his black sneakers padded on the floor.

"What seems to be the problem Harris?" KC asked softly. Oliver groaned as Hellen looked toward the door.

"The last time he asked, our problem showed itself," Sofia murmured. The man in blue, Harris, chuckled as he rubbed his knuckle. KC raised an eyebrow at the gesture before Oliver answered him,

"We have a crazy man chasing us. He chased all the way from the high school." Oliver looked over at Sofia, omitting what happened to her which she was grateful for.

"He is something alright," Harris confirmed, "he is probably up by now after the punch I gave him. But we need a solution to this problem." KC nodded as he was about to say something when knocking resounded down the corridor outside the main door. The occupants of the room looked over at the door before Oliver looked around, spotting a side door. The door knob jiggled a little before stopping. KC looked over as he saw Oliver look at the side door. He nodded as the blonde went over and cautiously opened the door. A yelp escaped his lips as he jumped back. Standing in the door was Anadari or a pissed off Anadari. Hellen and Sofia's eyes widened as Harris's eyes narrowed. KC studied the man as asked,

"This is your problem?" Sofia nodded as the man in black looked over. Oliver edged along the wall towards the others but the man was deadest on keeping him separated from them. Sofia and Hellen looked at each other before nodding and looking around.

"You never answered my question at the school?" Oliver stated somehow solidly. The man raised an eyebrow before he smiled maniacally.

"Fear and to kill you," he smiled causing Oliver's eyes to widen. He looked around for something but found nothing as the man lunged at him. Oliver ducked down and shot out from under him but wasn't able to move past that as the man tackled him. He knelt on his chest and laughed.

"No bravado anymore boy," the man sneered. A shadow covered them as the man looked up to see a solid pipe connect with his head. At the other end was Hellen as Sofia helped Oliver up before the three ran back with KC and Harris.

"Alright," KC began, "you want a plan; for now we run. We need to know more about him otherwise we'll be in more trouble." The other nodded as a feral growl filled the room and the group shot out the front door. KC led with Harris bringing up the rear. He looked around as an idea came to him and he led the group down the stairs toward the garage.

"We need to be offensive," KC stated, "so the perfect place is the automotive garage." Sofia looked at him as Hellen looked at her pipe. Oliver looked back and nodded as Harris cracked his knuckles. Once in the garage, the group broke off to find weapons. Hellen opted to stay with her pipe while Oliver went with a longer pipe. KC went for some tools while Harris opted to just fight bare handed if he needed to. Sofia on the other hand had no clue, she didn't like fighting but knew that she had to. She could hear the others planning so she went in search of something that may work. She stopped when she heard the talking stop and the sound of footsteps echo throughout the garage. Sofia spun around to see KC signal to her to hide so she did, squeezing in between a solid shelf and the wall. She heard a snort and was able to turn her head to see KC shaking his head with a small smile on his lips. His smile went away when the footsteps neared their spot. Sofia sucked a breath in and turned her head to look at her uncovered side. She was almost afraid at what she would find but found nothing but space. A yelp resounded throughout the garage as fighting broke out. She assumed the yelp was either Hellen or Oliver, most likely Oliver since Hellen seemed so cool and collected in times of pressure. She looked over at KC who just signaled her to stay there, which she gave him a brief nod. The fighting got worse as a series of crashes resounded out there with a few loud cracks indicating that Harris had joined the fray. She looked out to see KC had moved and got indication that he had joined in with series of curses and loud thud. She edged along the shelf to look out. As she did she saw Harris get hit into a car and just lay there for a moment. She could see his back rising and falling with each breath but she could also hear the man's footsteps coming near him. A smile graced her lips briefly when she saw Harris begin to get up but it quickly went away when she realized that he wouldn't move in time. Thinking fast, Sofia moved along the back of the shelf and studied it for a moment to see if it was bolted in and to her surprise it wasn't. A series of gasp signified that Harris was in trouble and the confirmation came in a manic voice.

"You'll be the first. This is for the punch outside." Sofia pushed herself up and grit her teeth when something bit into her shoulder blades. Using her legs, she began to push against the shelf. It was then she figured out why it wasn't bolted to the wall, it was immensely heavy.

"Leave him alone," shouted Oliver. Sofia could hear the footsteps in center of where the shelf was and put more muscle into it. She nearly cried when she felt it start to tip so she pushed harder until it started tipping entirely. A smile graced her lips when she heard the man cry out and a thud. Sofia gasped as she hit the back of the shelf then looked over and sighed in relief. Harris looked back at her in awe then smiled, realizing why she gave that smile. Oliver let out a laugh as he came over and helped Sofia off the shelf or more like helped her up. A hiss escaped Sofia's lips as the air hit the marks on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," KC said, "I should have warned you about farther up. The shelves used to be bolted until about a year ago, but there are still some jagged marks." Harris examined the cuts but shook his head.

"We don't have time to do anything with them right now," he stated, "we need to move before he tries anything else." Hellen gave him a droll look as she stated,

"Sofia just dropped a shelfing unit on him and a heavy one by the loud thud it made. How could he walk out unscathed?" Oliver groaned as he replied,

"You had to ask a question like that? Knowing our luck, it will happen." Harris looked over as he shooed everyone out the door. Sofia looked back one more time before following them. She was coming up the stairs when Harris looked back and gasped. A chill came over her when she looked over her shoulder, the man was somehow out already. With a gasp, Sofia took two at a time and ran out past Harris who closed and locked the door. The two bolted toward the others in the lobby of the industrial building.

"Hellen," Sofia breathed, "you jinxed us. He's coming and he looks murderous." Hellen's eyes widened as Oliver dropped the f-bomb. Standing behind them in a murderous rage was the man that had been chasing them for so long.

"And to think," the man growled, "I was going to go easy on all of you but now… now I want to kill you all especially you little green." Sofia's eyes widened a bit before coming back to their relaxed state. She gulped a little as the man ran at them with inhuman speed but she and Oliver dove one way while the other three dove the other way. Sofia barely had time to move before the man was on top of them again.

"Stand still so you can die," he raged as Oliver made sure to keep the two one step ahead. Sofia looked over her shoulder but cried out when the man ran and jumped off a desk, landing right in front of them. Both she and Oliver looked back but the man was fast, pinning both on the ground. Or more like pinning Oliver to the ground as he pushed Sofia behind him at the last minute. The man smiled and laughed manically as he ran a finger over Oliver's cheek causing him to shudder. The other were poised to react when the man tsked and grabbed Oliver by the throat and squeezed. A series of coughs resounded as Oliver grappled with the man's hand. He soon let up as soon as he saw the other three back off. Oliver took a deep breath as the man pressed he and Sofia into the floor, the latter stifling a cry because of her shoulders. The man looked around Oliver and smiled as he did it again.

"Okay," the man stated standing up, "no more playing, time to die." With a smile, he bent down as his brown eyes swirled gold. Oliver shivered as a voice rang out,

"Close your eyes, le fils." Not understanding the last part, Oliver complied with the first and shut his eyes causing the man to growl and push him into the ground. He tensed up when he felt Sofia whimper into his back. A loud growl followed by the man flying back made Oliver open his eyes. He looked up to see Harris standing over him pulling him up. Looking back, Oliver saw Hellen helping Sofia up. Shock came through when he saw blood on the tiles from her back.

"What'd you do?" croaked Oliver as he cleared his throat. KC cleared his and indicated with his head who did it. Oliver looked up to another man with a gun pointed at the feral one.

"Leave Anadari," the man commanded, "you know I will shoot to kill." The man, Anadari, growled as his eyes widened and he gripped his upper arm.

"It's not over, Zacharie," Anadari growled before he smirked, "you have an hour before I hunt you and the whelps down." The newcomer, Zach, narrowed his eyes and cocked the gun making Anadari flee. He still fired at the fleeing figure as another warning which got received by a glare from Anadari. Oliver watched the way Anadari had went as Zach cleared his throat making everyone look at him.

"Anadari will stick to his threat," Zach spoke softly his accent making it louder, "we need to move now." Oliver shook a little as the adrenaline wore off before he looked back at Sofia who grimaced and Hellen who had found a rag and was cleaning up some of the blood.

"What in the hell just happened," asked Oliver as his voice gained some of it strength but was still pretty horse. Zach sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face and was about to reply when a frantic Sam came over the blue tooth.

"Anadari just fed, he's well enough to come back. Move you asses now!" Zach's eyes widened as the others heard and ran out the door. Unfortunately, Anadari thought ahead and was waiting for them outside.

"Humans are predictable," he hummed, "do something like almost kill them and they ask stupid time consuming questions." He smiled after that as the teens gulped and moved back a bit. Anadari's attention, thankfully for them, was on Zach.

"These humans managed to hurt you bad enough that you needed to feed," Zach stated, "I grazed you with the bullet but these guys did most the damage. Humans aren't as stupid as you make us." Anadari growled and rolled his neck.

"I will admit you are right," he replied, "these one are resourceful especially the little green one. First she kicks me in the balls then she drops a heavy shelving unit on me and all because I tried to kill her and her friends." Zach snorted as he gave Sofia an impressed look before he replied,

"Yeah, stuff like that tends to happen when you try to murder someone." Anadari gave an amused snort before he charged forward. The teens moved one way while Zach made sure to move another way. The French man poised himself to attack but Anadari surprised him by running straight at him. Zach grunted when Anadari hit him and threw him onto the ground, kneeling on top of him.

"So used to how I fight, are you?" Anadari laughed as Zach glared at him. The incubus laughed as he looked back at the group. Three were in good shape to fight while two not so much. Zach saw the wheels turning and said,

"You lot need to run now. I can keep him distracted just go!" With that, he swung his legs up looping them around Anadari's neck and pulled. Anadari cried out when Zach pulled him off and flipped to his feet. He gave a relieved sigh when he saw the kids running before turning his attention to the once again raging teenager in front of him. Sometimes he swore Anadari had more hormone issues than a teenager. Zach barely had time to move before Anadari was on top of him. Anadari spun on him quickly and pinned an arm behind his back before whispering in his ear,

"You really think I won't chase them? But first to finish you!" He pulled Zach's arm harder that Zach swore he could hear the muscles straining. Zach clenched his teeth as he rammed his other elbow into Anadari's gut. The incubus growled as his grip loosened and an arm wrapped around Zach's neck.

"Wrong move!" he growled as he squeezed his arms. Zach grunted as the air left him. He could hear Sam calling his name through the blue tooth on the ground. He could hear Anadari's breathing. And he could hear someone yell,

"Get away from him!"

 **Alright! Here is the end of Chapter 2. Sorry if it may seem long, I couldn't find a good stopping point. As stated above, this chapter has some darker elements considering their main villain is an Incubus which is the male version of succubus for those that may not know. But I promise I will try to not make it all doom and gloom. The next chapter you should get the ranger and meet the Guardians as well as get more insight on Cal. Well until next time, be seeing you!**

 **French Translations: le fils means son (if that not right feel free to correct me, this a rough translation)**


	4. Help the Little People!

**And here it is, chapter 3! Lemme know what you think and as always, I don't own Power Rangers or the team except for Sofia. Well without further ado… here is Chapter 3! xD**

Chapter 3

Oliver ran slower than the others partially due to his hurting throat but partly to the man risking his life behind them. He came to a full stop and looked back the way they had come, a feeling stirring in his gut.

"Oliver," Hellen called out softly, "come on we need to go!" Oliver looked at her then back the way they had come. An unknown emotion coursed through him as he clenched his fist and cleared his throat.

"Go ahead," he murmured, "but I'm going back. I can't stand by while he could possibly die or will die, if this Anadari has his way." Oliver's fist shook a little at the tension in it as Sofia murmured,

"Helping the little people." Hellen's eyes widened as Oliver smiled and nodded. Hellen then smiled as Sofia stated,

"Then I'm helping you; he saved our lives then why can't we return the favor?" Oliver smiled as he saw the dried blood on her shoulders. Hellen looked between the two and smiled as she punched one fist into the palm of her other hand.

"I've never backed down from a fight especially to those that wrong others," Hellen smirked, "why would I start now?" The three turned to their college allies as the two men looked at each other. Coughing could be heard a ways back causing the three high schoolers to start running towards it. Harris smiled and shook his head, following them.

"They're right," he stated back at KC, "Blondie is right. I can't stand by either while someone may die." KC thought for a moment as his legs started moving toward the others for reason he didn't know. He wasn't sure of any of this but for some reason he was following them. He stopped around the corner from the others as he watched Oliver yell,

"Leave him alone!" Zach looked at him in daze while Anadari smirked and moved the two toward the group. KC observed and watched in awe as the group stood their ground. He could tell air was getting back to Zach because he became more alert but anytime he tried to talk, his captor squeezed his throat.

"So why are you back humans?" asked Anadari laughing while Zach just studied them. KC watched with curiosity awaiting their answers. Oliver looked at all of them before looking Anadari straight in the eyes and smirked as he stated one line,

"Helping the little people." KC's eyes widened at how big the statement was, each one had a different reason for helping. Zach understood it as well and just watched wide-eyed. Anadari laughed as he shook Zach a bit.

"Help him," he cackled, "you couldn't even help yourselves. How do you expect to help him?" It was Sofia who gave a remnant of a smirk as she replied,

"Balls and shelves." Anadari glared at her as a growl resounded through the area. The other three smiled as Oliver stated,

"Let's do this!" With renewed strength; the blonde ran at Anadari who smirked but got punched in the side by Harris, loosening his grip on Zach. The French man took the chance to try and break free but Anadari wasn't having it. He tried to position Zach to take hits but Hellen used her small frame to get under them; wedging herself between to the two men. It was then she channeled Sofia and brought her knee up. Anadari howled as he let go of Zach and Hellen got him out of the way. Oliver smirked as Harris readied himself for an attack. Hellen stood equal with Sofia who just watched, waiting to see what would happen next. The area grew quiet as everyone waited. Anadari knelt on the ground, watching the humans in front of him. He could tell something changed in them and he felt that it would not end well for him. It was then he noticed they were down one. A smirk played on his lips as he rasped,

"Missing one, are we?" Harris shook his head as the other three looked around.

"He'll come around," Harris stated confidently, "he needs time to process things." KC stood wide-eyed from his spot as he shook a little. He didn't understand why Harris had so much confidence in him. He didn't feel he had anything to fight for, so why should he? With that, KC took off in the opposite direction not aware that Zach saw him. Anadari just laughed as he stood up.

"Is that so?" the incubus mused, "apparently I didn't do enough to scare him off."

"He was never scared of you," Harris snorted, "he was able to see though your moves once after he saw them originally." Anadari just stared at the man for a moment before smiling.

"You seem to know a lot," he concluded. Harris shrugged his shoulder before narrowing his eyes, seeing where this was going.

"Not really," he retorted, "the man is pretty private. That's just from observation." Anadari growled before he noticed Oliver smirking and Hellen stifling a giggle.

"And you say we talk at the wrong times," Oliver smirked. Anadari's eyes widened as he spun around in time for a thick metal pole to connect with his head. A sickening crack filled the area as Anadari collapsed in a heap on the ground. Sofia lowered the pole and watched him for a moment before skirting around him toward the others.

"Nice blitz," commented Zach airily.

"Wasn't the intention," Harris replied, "Sofia just worked with it." Zach looked at the girl, standing at five foot two, off to his right as she shrugged and dropped the pole. Zach stood shakily gesturing to the group to follow him. Oliver looked back one last time before following the others. The group made it a bit a way from Anadari when Zach stopped them. It was then they noticed the darkness swirling in front of them. Zach shuddered as his memory of that day came back.

"Merde," Zach growled as he backed up a bit.

"What is that?" asked Hellen who was right behind him. Zach looked back as the darkness dissipated to reveal a tall man standing at about seven or eight feet. His black armor was made more intimidating by the high collar surrounding his neck and the spikes that stuck out his shoulder and elbows. What scared most of them was the lack of a head.

"Is that the…" Sofia trailed off when she saw him. Oliver looked over and finished,

"The headless horseman?" Zach shook his head as the other two looked at him. The French man just kept his eyes on the new creature.

"Non," Zach clarified, "he is something worse. He is a myth from Ireland known as the Dullahan. Coming from France, I had heard myths my father about it when he was stationed in Ireland. The locals were firm believers in them. The Dullahan was akin to a reaper. It is said that when the Dullahan stops riding then that is where the person will die. And they do not like onlookers so they would throw basins of blood on them or gouge out their eyes with a whip that is a human spine." The group looked horrified as they looked at the new creature. It was then Zach finished,

"Although what concerns me is the lack its head. The head is the only way to kill it, while gold scares it away, you need to destroy the head." A laugh resounded behind them as bleeding Anadari came up.

"You're not far off human," he chuckled, "but good luck finding his head before he kills you. They're all yours Dulla." With that Anadari was gone but the newcomer, Dulla, strode forward.

"So how do we beat him then?" asked Hellen, fear creeping into her voice. Zach looked back with hardened eyes.

"You don't," he replied, "the only reason I lived was because Guardians." Oliver raised an eyebrow at that but knew now was not the time to push that.

"Is there a way to get these Guardian's help?" asked Harris. Zach grimaced and nodded, he didn't want to subjugate these kids to these mythical creatures. Then again, all the Guardians were benevolent so no harm would come from them at least.

"Yes," Zach replied, "there is but you may not like it. It would require your bodies housing another spirit, one so powerful that some supernatural creatures fear them." The group looked at each other as Dulla rushed them and they scattered. Dulla adorned his whip and began trying to hit them but everyone kept one step ahead of him. Oliver scooted behind a tree as Sofia and Hellen resided behind a series of shrubs. With a look and a stifled yelp when Harris joined him, Oliver said,

"Help the little people." Hellen and Sofia nodded as Harris gave wiry smile, nodding as well. Oliver peeked around the tree, unable to find Zach or Dulla. He took a deep breath and stood up against the tree. Steeling himself, Oliver came out and looked around before walking forward a bit. The other three watched with baited breath before a whip shot out at him. Oliver looked over and put his arms up to block when a red light shot out of the sky, engulfing him. In the light a creature with front end of the majestic bald eagle and the back end of the mighty lion stood. The creature looked down studying the being in front of him before an airy and majestic voice spoke,

"Do you really wish it?" Oliver looked up at him with the utmost confidence as he nodded. The creature's eyes widened slightly as a hearty chuckle reverberated through the light.

"Then let's fight." With that the creature took flight and flew into him, making Oliver cry out. The red light faded but Oliver was still surrounded by a red afterglow. On his right wrist was a red smartwatch like gadget. Oliver looked down than at Dulla who had now shown himself with Zach over his shoulder. He dropped the unconscious man and charged at Oliver but he was too fast, getting behind Dulla. The others watched in awe before Sofia saw Zach and ran over to him with Hellen right behind her. The two studied the man closely, smiling when they saw his chest rising and falling.

"Lookout!" yelled Oliver. The two girls looked up in time to see Harris stand in front of them and whip hitting him. Where the gash should have been, a blue light erupted. Harris blinked back the light to see a huge draconic head with spikes jutting out from the top of the nose going back and bottom of the mouth going back to the base of the head. There were two big horns sticking out on each side as the body went serpentine. Harris stood wide-eyed as creature's misty green eyes studied and he opened his huge maw. When he did a deep and booming voice resounded throughout the light.

"Do wish to protect?" Harris's eyes lit up with determination as he nodded. The creature gave a toothy smile as he finished,

"Then I will aid you!" With that the creature twisted its serpentine body around Harris before absorbing into him. Harris cried out as the light faded and he was left with a blue afterglow and blue smartwatch. The girls looked up with a smile as Harris laughed and said,

"You will regret that." With that, Harris ran at Dulla and sent a flurry of punches into the Dullahan. Completely unprepared for the attack, Dulla was sent flying back. Harris smiled at Oliver before coughing could be heard. The two turned to see Zach getting up slowly with the girls right next to him. The man's eyes widened when he saw Harris and Oliver's afterglows. He then looked at Hellen and Sofia to see. Zach was about to say something an enraged shriek filled the area causing all those in the area to cover their ears.

"What is that sound?" cried Hellen. Zach grunted as the shriek died down and Dulla charged. He sent a flurry of hits at Oliver and Harris sending them back before summoning his whip. He turned to the girls and Zach before charging them. Zach and Hellen rolled one way while Sofia rolled the other right when Dulla went by. Sofia looked up to see Dulla spin on her and send his whip down. She put her arms up to defend herself when a sickening crack filled the area then a deep green light. The light surrounded Sofia as a gorgeous lion appeared in it. He looked normal except he had saber tooth like teeth. The lion looked at her as his gold eyes bore into her brown ones.

"Is this what you really want, child?" a strong and rich voice spoke gently. Sofia looked at the creature in front of her with optimism before nodding. The lion let out a gentle growl before charging her. Sofia cried out as the light faded until all that was left was a green afterglow and smartwatch. The girl looked up to see her arms unscathed before looking around to see pieces of the whip lying around her. She looked up to see the others staring in awe and she could tell Dulla was shocked as well. Sofia smiled as she ran at Dulla and sent some kicks into him sending him sprawled on the ground. Hellen's eyes widened when she realized that she and Zach were too close to the Dullahan. With that, she helped Zach move out of the way. But Dulla, sensing the movement, immediately charged them. Hellen's eyes widened as she looked from Zach then to Dulla then back at Zach.

"Protect the little people," she murmured as she pushed Zack out of the way and took the brunt of the attack. Hellen went skidding on the ground as bright white light filled the area. When she opened her eyes, Hellen saw the most gorgeous creature standing in it. Hellen's eyes widened as the horse stepped forward her snow-white coat glistening a little as the huge horn in the middle of her forehead glistened as well. The creature's long white man accented her dark eyes as her white tail swished behind her. The creature's eyes twinkled a little as sweet and gentle laugh filled the area.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Hellen looked at her with awe and wonder as she nodded. The creature gave a gentle snort as she charged forward and entered Hellen. Hellen cried out as the light faded except for the white afterglow and smartwatch. Hellen's eyes narrowed when she saw Dulla advancing on the battered and bruised Zach who was standing on his own. With speed she never known, Hellen moved on him and hit Dulla sending him flying. The other three came over as Zach just gave pained smile.

"You three have the power to stop him," Zach grunted, "as soon as your friend comes around the team will be mostly complete." The others looked back but he shook his head. A groan escaped Zach as he held his side but still stayed upright.

"We need to get you out of here," worried Harris. Zach was about to say something when a laugh filled the area. Dulla looked over to see Zavia walk out, not looking one hundred percent but well enough to be out. Zach's eyes widened as the Queen saw him and smiled sweetly. The four in front of him shuddered at the smirk that came afterward.

"So, you are the children that beat up Anadari so badly," she mused before looking at Dulla, "and then took on Dulla and are still standing. My you four are something! Then again those spirits you harbor were always stopping my fun." Another shudder racked through them as the Queen laughed. Oliver looked at the others before looking at the Queen who seemed amused by the children.

"But unfortunately, I must end it here," Zavia announced as two curved blades came to her hands, with that she ran toward the teens. Their eyes widened as the smartwatches glowed in their respective colors. Zach smiled as mini holograms of the creatures they saw appeared.

"Say Guardian Arise," Zach commanded, "then press the screen." Oliver nodded as did the others. He held up the watch as did the others.

"Guardian Arise," they called out then pressed the screens. A series of colors shone brightly, stopping Zavia in her tracks. Oliver stood or more floated in the sky as the creature he saw earlier flew around him, going faster and faster as red light surrounded him. As the red light slowly faded from his legs going up. Red boots covered his feet as light weight black armor covered his legs revealing the bottom of red cape like duster that left the front open going up into an ornate Medieval chest piece with a stylized gryphon in the middle of the chest. His hands revealed black gloves as his arms slowly revealed light weight armor before collaring around his neck. The red light continued receding as a red helmet appeared. The helmet itself looked like an eagle's head with beak open revealing a black face piece with the beak sticking out over it a bit as well as under.

Harris floated under the water as the creature from before swam around him, going faster and faster as blue light surrounded him. As the blue light slowly faded from his legs going up. Blue boots covered his feet as light weight black armor covered his legs revealing the bottom of blue cape like duster that left the front open going up into an intricate Atlantean chest piece with a stylized leviathan in the middle of the chest. His hands revealed black gloves as his arms slowly revealed light weight armor before collaring around his neck. The blue light continued receding as a blue helmet appeared. The helmet itself had a dragon head with the mouth open and a black face piece that had the upper jaw sticking out a bit with teeth sticking out of the lip with a little curved edge under.

Sofia stood in the center of a forest as the creature from before ran in circles around her, going faster and faster as green light surrounded her. As the green light slowly faded from her legs going up. Green boots covered her feet as light weight black armor covered her legs revealing the bottom of green cape like duster that left the front open going up into an ornate Grecian chest piece with a stylized lion in the middle of the chest. Her hands revealed black gloves as her arms slowly revealed light weight armor before collaring around her neck. The green light continued receding as a green helmet appeared. The helmet itself looked like a lion's head with a mane on the back and little ears on top. As the mouth opened revealing the black face piece that had fanged piece coming out the top on each side. A green piece lined the bottom with little fangs sticking up from it.

Hellen stood next a serene lake as the creature before her ran in circles around her, going faster and faster as white light surrounded her. As the white light slowly faded from her legs going up. White boots covered her feet as light weight black armor covered her legs revealing the bottom of white cape like duster that left the front open going up into an ornate Medieval chest piece with a stylized unicorn in the middle of the chest. Her hands revealed black gloves as her arms slowly revealed light weight armor before collaring around her neck. The white light continued receding as a white helmet appeared. The helmet itself looked like a horse's head with a mane going doing the center of the back and ears sticking up on the top. In the middle of helmet on the top sat a small horn as the mouth opened, revealing a black face piece.

"Protector of the Skies, Red Guardian," called Oliver.

"Protector of the Seas, Blue Guardian," called Harris.

"Protector of the Land, Green Guardian," called Sofia.

"Protector of the Pure, White Guardian," called Hellen.

They stood tense as Zavia's eyes widened and Zach smiled big. Oliver pointed to Zavia and finished,

"The Guardians have arrived!"

 **And here is the next chapter. You've got the rangers well almost all of the five-man team anyways. We'll see what's going on with KC next chapter. Like always, I'd love to hear from ya. Until next time, be seeing you!**

 **French Translation: (Remember this is a rough translation so feel free to correct me)**

 **Merde means Shit.**


	5. Rise of the Lost! Part 1

**And here is the first bit of KC's introduction. He and Hellen are owned by AndreasJ while Harris is from fantasticrhapsody. Oliver is from joehipsterson while everyone else is mine. The idea of power rangers is also not mine but Toei's. On that note, Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The newly morphed rangers stared down the Queen who looked highly unamused. Oliver looked down at his arms then at the Queen as Hellen murmured,

"This feels amazing!" Sofia nodded as Harris grunted in reply, to awestruck to come up with words.

"It doesn't matter if you have armor or not," Zavia growled, "you will still die then I will go after the ones that escaped me." Oliver looked back at a battered Zach then at the Queen.

"I don't think so," he replied, "you're not going after anyone!" With that he a dull grey lance appeared in his hands as he charged the Queen. He heard grunting behind him and turned to see Harris wielding dual grey axes. To his right, he saw Sofia match pace bearing grey clawed gauntlets. He saw Hellen by Harris with a grey spear before the four met Zavia. Sofia and Harris went in, managing to side swipe the Queen. That got them a growl and getting thrown back. But unlike before, it didn't hurt at all and the two jumped right back up. Harris was able to block a hit to Hellen with the flat of one his axes as he swung the other, making the Queen jump back. Except she didn't anticipate Sofia being there and the Queen shrieked when she felt a claw bite into her back as well as a shooting pain through her injured shoulder. With one final shriek, Zavia threw the four by Zach but they stood their ground in front of him. The French man was in awe as he saw Zavia bleeding from more places then he thought.

"It seems I underestimated," the Queen growled as Dulla came over to help her, "mark it though, it won't happen again." With that the Queen was gone and the four teens demorphed. Once out of armor, the four collapsed to the ground in a sore and tired heap. Zach chuckled as he pressed Hellen's watch, getting a curious look from said girl.

"If you would be so kind," Zach grunted through. Not a moment later, the five were sent up in an array of lights. The four teens landed in a pile on the floor while Zach somehow managed to land on his feet but only before a moment before he collapsed into the nearest chair. The four teens scrambled to get up as fast as their tired bodies would allow.

"Ummm…Mr…" Sofia trailed off when she realized she didn't know his name or for that matter why they trusted him. Zach, sensing her apprehension, leaned forward and groaned as he replied,

"My name is Captain Zacharie Timmons and as you saw, my job was to find those suitable for the guardians. And no, I had no idea that they would people as young as you." The four looked at each other as Sam entered the room and all eyes turned to him.

"And this is Dr. Samuel Jones, he is the historian of sorts while our other colleague is the archeologist." Zach added as he looked up the stairs causing the teens to follow his line of sight.

"But you will have to meet him another time," Sam finished as his voice cracked slightly. Oliver nodded as he looked at the others and introduced them,

"I'm Oliver; the one in white is Hellen and next to her is Sofia while Harris is on Sofia's other side." The two nodded as deep rumble filled the room before a calming presence filled the room.

"Levi" murmured Sam before another voice spoke,

 _"And you are sure your friend will come around?"_ Harris looked up recognizing the voice as he nodded then realized that the creature probably couldn't see that.

"Absolutely," Harris replied lightly, "KC just needs time to process and find what he fights for." The rumble hummed in thought before finishing,

 _"Alright, we will keep an eye for him as well."_ Harris smiled as did Sam.

"I guess we should introduce the spirits your housing," Sam mused as Zach chuckled then winced. Sam looked at him as he went to get the first aid kit. Zach removed his shirt to see a myriad of bruises with the worst being broken ribs which Sam taped up. Oliver watched everything before looking down at his watch. He then looked over at the girls who were subconsciously leaning against each other. Looking over, Oliver found Harris's eyes as the older boy smiled at him gently yet tiredly. Oliver shook his head as a voice cleared,

"Alright where to begin," Sam said. Quietness remained before Hellen spoke up,

"What was he?" Sam looked at her before getting up to grab a huge book from the shelving unit beside the couch. He gently put the book down on the table in front of her before replying,

"We call them Naturals but more people believe them to by myths or legends. Anadari is an incubus, the male version of succubus. I'm not sure the extent of his powers or how much intimacy is needed for him to feed. But as you saw he is one of the more dangerous ones. You have only met two of the four generals." Hellen nodded as Sofia looked up,

"What are Naturals exactly? I know you said they're what we call myths or legends but do they actually walk among us then?" Sam nodded as Sofia's eyes widened when Zach spoke up,

"Yes, they do and they have for quite a long time. The spirits residing in you are some of the most powerful Naturals known to man or beast." Sam looked over and sighed as he saw the look the kids were giving Zach.

"But the spirits themselves are benevolent," Sam added, "they, themselves, will cause no harm to you. Your actions using their abilities they bestow on you are a different story."

"You mean like when I broke that bone whip?" questioned Sofia. Zach smirked and nodded as Sam looked at her incredulously.

"You broke Dulla's bone whip?" he asked stunned. Zach chuckled again as he answered both Sam and Sofia.

"Yeah, she did," Zach murmured, "but with the help of someone else. Sofia, have you ever heard of the Nemian Lion?" Sofia shook her head prompting Zach to continue,

"He was a fearsome creature out of Greece. The only way to kill him was through strangulation or the mouth seeing as his hide was impenetrable. I believe that is how you broke the whip, Enma granted you the ability to have an impenetrable "hide" so to speak." Sofia looked down at her skin as she murmured,

"Enma, so that's his name." Zach nodded as deep yet rich growl filled the room but it seemed content. Sam smiled as he said,

"It seems Enma likes you." Sofia smiled lightly as Sam continued,

"Hellen, you have Saeira. She is one of the last unicorns to roam the Earth or was until she faced Zavia the first time to seal her away. Are you aware the myth of the unicorn?" Hellen nodded and looked down.

"But how am I pure?" Hellen mused almost inaudibly. Zach smiled lightly as he vaguely heard her remark but said nothing. Hellen nodded gratefully to him as the man nodded quickly in return.

"Harris, in you resides Levi which be pronounced Le-vee. Trust me, try to say it right otherwise he won't let you live it down." That got giggles and chuckles from everyone else and deep scoff from the room. Sam continued,

"Now you all probably won't be familiar with his myth. The myth of the Leviathan. They were huge serpentine like creatures to make even the humongous Kraken flee at the sense of them. Levi, is the last one in spirit and body." Harris nodded as he looked down at his watch then up at Sam.

"Then I'll have to protect him as much as he will help me," Harris spoke softly. Sam smiled at the sentiment as the room lightened. Oliver looked down as an airy squawk filled the room causing Sam to smile as Zach spoke,

"And now we meet the leader. Oliver residing in you is the hot head of the group, Gyra, but he is also the leader." An indignant growl then squawk resounded as Zach ignored it and finished,

"He is a Gryphon. Considered the King of Beast but some lore says that the mighty dragon. But most Naturals will say its Gyra. He is a spectacular fighter but as you can tell has a bit of an…arrogant side to him." Oliver nodded as he winced and rubbed his temple. The deep growl came back as Oliver's headache resided. Zach smiled as he added,

"Levi is one of the only ones that can calm him as you saw. He won't mess with Enma and ignores Saeira when she chides him. As for the others, I'm not sure his reaction to them." Oliver nodded as he mumbled,

"Why do I have to get the temperamental one?" The tension rose again as Oliver looked up and shrugged not taking back his words. Zach had to smirk at the battle of wills until Levi snapped at Gyra again and the gryphon backed off. Harris looked over at Oliver then at Sam.

"Earlier you mentioned Zavia," Harris stated, "what is she?" Zach and Sam shared a look as Sam sat down caddie corner to them as he said,

"You see Zavia…" As he told the story the teens eyes widened especially when he got to the part that was most recent. The air the room began stale and dry with mixed emotions. The two men took in the range of emotions from fear to anger, sadness to confusion. Zach looked outside as he let the others wrap their minds around what they had said. But his mind went to the black clad man that ran from the battle and the faith Harris had in him. He wondered where it came from.

~Mythical~

KC looked back toward the area he had left. He couldn't understand Harris's faith in him; sure, they were really close friends and one of the few he would call a best friend. But still he had no idea where it came from. He didn't have anything to fight for; his family was his family but he was certain they would be fine in all of this. And obviously, Harris can fight well. He was brought out of his thoughts as he came to a relatively big workshop. The outside had a rustic feel to it with two huge doors off to the side as a car backed out of one. A ghost of a smile came to KC's lips when he saw the man in the driver's seat. The man stuck his head out causing some of his curls to come around the white bandana he had holding his mop back. A bright smile lit up the man's face as he waved to KC and finished back it out before taking it over to the parking lot for pick up. The man walked up allowing KC to see grease on his red shirt and black jeans that had dirt on them.

"Heya boss," the man chirped happily as he held the door open for him. KC gave the man a smile as he replied,

"Hello Tyler! How are you this morning?" Tyler shrugged as he went towards his work station.

"Better that you here," he called back, "was worried when the radio mentioned the attack on campus." KC just watched him as a female voice added in,

"Yeah, wouldn't stop worrying!" KC looked over to see a young woman with a serious look on her face, her long brown hair in a ponytail behind her. She had paint on her jean skirt and blue plaid, indicating that she had finished her detailing. Tyler snorted and waved it off.

"Of course, I was worried Maria," he spoke softly, "he's a good boss and obviously a good man, so why wouldn't I be?" The woman, Maria, snorted but didn't say anything back indicating that she agreed. KC smiled lightly at them as he made his way up to his office looking around.

"If you're looking for Pranav," Tyler called up, "he stepped out to do some estimates for some elderly folk." KC shook his head the man antics, he knew that his supervisor hated it when Tyler called him by his first name but all that did was seem to make the man do it more.

"Thank you, Tyler," KC called down quietly, "and good job to both of you on the car I saw leave." Both Maria and Tyler nodded excepting the praise before getting back to work. KC took one more moment to watch them before turning to go into his office. Once inside he closed and locked the door before collapsing into his chair, wincing at the bruises from that man. Thinking about Anadari, KC remembered the small girl in green. She was always one step ahead of him but didn't seem like much of a fighter. He wondered what gave her the will to fight against them. He knew the three's moto of helping the little people but he didn't quite understand it. Without thinking, he turned on the radio in time to hear them talk about four suited figures you helped to save the campus. KC shook his head and turned to a different station before going over to a door. He opened it and went up the stairs; which lead to his loft. It was nice but not by his father's standards. His father wanted it nicer but KC was fine with simple. He went to go shower and change before coming back down to his office in fresh clothes. With a sigh, he cleared his mind and tackled the finances his father insisted he do.

~Mythical~

Zavia growled as Lyca took care of her damaged shoulder and now back. The brats had managed to tap into the guardians and use their powers. This wasn't good and she needed to do something fast. Anadari watched lazily from the couch, his glowing gold eyes eyeing the Queen warily.

"There was another, my Queen," he spoke softly but still gained Zavia's attention, "there was one more but he seemed to run before they got the guardians." Zavia was intrigued by this aspect as she came over and sat by Anadari.

"Tell me about his one?" she demanded softly. Anadari looked at her for a moment as he smiled lightly,

"He was quite the thinker and close friends to the blue one hence why the blue one was so insistent that he would be back. This one would hang by and observe but after that he would be able to hit with amazing accuracy." The Queen nodded as she thought for a moment about this as Anadari described the boy then added,

"The easiest way may be to use the blue one to your advantage. He knows how Dulla and I fight but they have yet to meet Sev or Lyca for that matter." Lyca shook her head and flexed her injured claw.

"That annoying man would be able to I'm sure," she growled, "anyways I'm still healing my claw. It should be healed enough by tomorrow for me to fight effectively." The Queen nodded as she turned to their resident pale skinned model. Sev studied them for a moment before sighing and slipping a ring on his finger. Anadari smiled as he chuckled,

"I see you found it." Sev grunted annoyed and gave him the bird before drawling,

"Yeah, funny how your food always has my things." Anadari shook his head as Sev came out of the shadows entirely revealing him to be clad in blue jeans and a pale grey henley with the top buttons undone revealing a bit of his chest. He had a dark blue beanie on his head and boots on his feet. Sev smiled as he smirked,

"At least I can look sexy without trying." Anadari growled and went to make a move on him but Sev was gone. Lyca giggled as she murmured,

"Matter of perspective." Anadari looked at her for a moment as she winced and flexed her hand before going down one of the tunnels to help it.

"Sev read your mind again, didn't he?" asked Anadari. The Queen nodded as she stood up.

"I allowed him too," she replied as she went toward her sleeping quarters. Anadari sensing what was going on smiled and laid back on the couch as black mist swirled in to watch over them.

~Mythical~

The four teens were dropped off at the entrance of the campus by Sam as they looked at each other.

"So, this is real?" asked Sofia softly, "there is literally another world that we had no idea existed?" Oliver nodded as a fluttering sound resounded through his head causing him to put the butt of his palm to one of his eyes. Harris chuckled as he turned toward town.

"I thought you lived on campus?" called Hellen. Harris smiled and nodded as he replied,

"I do. But I'm going to check on KC. I wasn't joking when I said he needed time to process but I'd still like to see if he is alright." Hellen nodded as a shiver coursed through her and she looked around.

"Should you be walking alone?" she asked. Harris smiled lightly as he shrugged.

"I've done this walk many times before at night," Harris replied, "but now that I know some truths about what lurks in the dark; I probably shouldn't." Hellen nodded again as she turned to Oliver and Sofia. The two nodded and turned to go on their way. Hellen smiled lightly as she ran up toward Harris.

"I'll walk with you," she stated, "my home is this way anyways." Harris smiled again as he nodded. The two struck up a conversation completely unaware of something lurking in the shadows of the buildings. Hellen shivered again and spun to look behind them. Harris stopped and looked behind them as well. Both shivered when they sensed Saeira and Levi go on the defensive.

"Something is following us," Hellen murmured, "or am I just paranoid?" Harris shook his head as he looked around.

"No," he replied, "its founded." Hellen nodded as she turned to go the way they were going. Harris turned right after her before he let out a yelp. As Hellen turned, she saw him get enveloped in darkness but not before he said a couple words. Hellen's eyes widened as she took off running.

 **And here is some of KC's introduction to this lovely game the Queen's done. In the next chapter, you will get a bit of insight on Harris and KC's friendship as well as seeing some other things about KC. On that note, leave concrit. I'm always down to hear from you. And feel free to check out my other story, Bestial Fusion which is a rather old one but is getting revamped. Be seeing you all. Bye Bye!**


	6. Protector of the Lost! Part 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the later update. But this one, I needed the right inspiration. Oh, and the holidays… hehe. On that note, how was everyone's Thanksgiving? Well here is the new chapter. In this one you will be getting dialogue from the Guardians. Those parts will be in bold and italicized. I hope who is taking is clear. Without further ado, Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

 **Kane is portrayed by Tom Ellis**

 **Naomi is portrayed by Brenda Song**

Chapter 5

Harris groaned as he shook his head, trying to clear the fog from it but it was mighty resilient. It took the young man a second to realize that the fog wasn't in his head but black mist surrounding him. He looked down to make another realization; that he was unconscious on his feet. Curiosity coursed through him as a chuckle echoed throughout the room. Harris's first instinct was to run but when he moved the fog constricted more, coiling around him. He saw the man that grabbed him walk out of the shadows with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Just one of my abilities," the man spoke softly, "you probably don't want to see the rest, so don't test me." Harris narrowed his eyes at the man as he chuckled and walked up to him. It was then Harris noticed the fangs protruding faintly causing the man to chuckle even more as he walked up and blew on his neck. Harris flinched as a growl reverberated through the room. The man cursed and took a step back.

"Of course, you would have the damn dragon," muttered the man. Harris looked at him as it dawned on him.

"So, his scales must be pretty tough then," he commented, "didn't know he was a type of dragon." The man just looked at him for a moment as Harris continued,

"Then you must be one of the generals we have yet to meet. I'm guessing a vampire or werewolf." That last part got a snort from the man and a faint chuckle.

"Your pretty smart boy," he stated, "I am indeed a vampire. Although, I doubt you would still be alive if I was a werewolf. Those creatures are unpredictable at best and homicidal at worst." Harris nodded as he cataloged the information unaware that the man was now studying him.

"To think it took three generals to do something to one of you," the man mused garnering Harris's attention, "Anadari looked like utter shit when he came back, now that was highly amusing. But the shocker was seeing Dulla beat up and from mere children at that." Harris just watched him for a moment as the man kept going.

"Oh, where are my manners. I am Sev and as you pointed out I am a vampire. And you will be used to keep the other one from joining." Harris snorted as he shifted his feet a bit. He found the bindings more uncomfortable then rope or he guessed they were. The man, Sev, smiled as he snapped his fingers and bindings tightened more causing Harris to gasp.

"If anything, you'll make him mad," Harris grunted as he found it a little hard to breath, "you really think threatening me will keep him from them?" Sev laughed as he walked over to the boy and stood right in front of him.

"Yeah," he sneered, "I do. You see, you're not the only one he cherishes. Yes, he has family but there is something else he cherishes and when that is put in harm's way what will he do?" Harris's eyes narrowed as black dots crowded his vision.

"He'll kick your ass," Harris breathed out as he lost the fight with consciousness. Sev just looked at the boy curiously before going back into the darkness to observe.

~Mythical~

Sam cursed as he checked a computer screen causing Zach to come up.

"What is it?" the Frenchman asked causing Sam to look up at him.

"The bullshit is starting," Sam replied, "I think they're going to try and use Harris to bring out the other one." Zach growled at that as Sam moved to teleport the other three but stopped when he saw Hellen's light flicker, indicating she was fidgeting with the communicator. Zach picked up on it and commented,

"Just port in Oliver and Sofia. Between Enma and Gyra, fighting should be a piece of cake." Sam snorted as loud thuds rang out behind him. Zach turned around to see Sofia laying partially on top of Oliver who blushed a bit as she scurried off.

"We need to work on landings," Oliver grunted as he dusted himself off. Sofia nodded as she turned to the people that summoned them.

"Warning would be nice too," Sofia commented softly. Sam grimaced a little as Zach had a small smirk on his lips.

"Unfortunately, there is no time for small talk," Zach spoke quickly, "Hellen turned her communicator off or did something to keep us from teleporting her here as well and Harris…" Zach trailed off as Oliver prodded,

"What about Harris?"

"It seems you are about to meet one of the other generals," Sam finished, "he captured Harris most likely in hopes of getting to the one that was with you." Oliver's eyes widened as Sofia sucked a breath in.

"There is someone I met recently that I think can help," Sam added, "if you can get past his…um… oddity." The two teens shared a look as Zach raised an eyebrow at his friend but Sam waved him off. Sam cleared his throat as he asked,

"Have either of you heard of Annecia?" Oliver shook his head but Sofia nodded causing Sam to give off a relieved sigh.

"Well the man that can help owns the place and I know he may be able to help you," Sam stated, "the only downside is well…" Sam trailed off as he looked warily at Zach, piquing the Frenchman's interest.

"Well what?" Zach asked turning his full attention to Sam. Sam flushed red and withered a bit under Zach's gaze.

"It's a well-off bar," Sofia murmured. Zach showed many colors in a span of seconds as Sam took two big steps back. Zach took a few deep breaths and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You would pick the two youngest to go into a damn bar," Zach groaned. Sam took that as his cue and he teleported the two into town.

~Mythical~

Hellen ran until her lungs burned. She had vaguely heard of the shop Harris said before he was taken but she had no idea what to look for. What concerned her more was the time of night, was anyone even going to be there? She finally had to stop running as air came in ragged breaths. When she caught her breath, she looked up to find herself in front of rustic looking building. Looking over her shoulder, she was about to move when Saeira caught her attention.

 _ **"He mentioned a…garage I believe you call them. Aren't garages extra doors for loud, smelly wheely things?"**_ Hellen snorted at Saeira's description of a car when it sunk in that she was right. Looking down a bit, Hellen saw two huge doors.

"Saeira," Hellen murmured, "your friggin amazing! And yes, they house cars, the loud wheely things." Happiness spread through her indicating that Saeira was happy to help. Hellen went up to the door and hesitated. She had no idea what she would do if this wasn't the place. Steeling herself, Hellen went to turn the door knob but let out a yelp when the door flung open and a dark-skinned man came out. Hellen thought fast and took a step back as the man skidded to a stop.

"I'm so sorry," the man exclaimed, "are you alright?" Hellen nodded as she looked at the man sheepishly, wondering if this was the right place. The man looked at her as Hellen finally took a deep breath and asked,

"Is someone named KC in there?" The man's eyes widened then narrowed a bit before returning back to normal.

"What do you need with him?" the man asked. Hellen's eyes lit up at the news that the man she was looking for was indeed in there.

"It's about his friend, Harris," Hellen stated, "I really need to talk to him." The man looked at her a moment before reluctantly nodding and moved aside.

"He's right up the stairs," the man said, "it should be the only closed door. Odds are its locked so knock and say who you are or why you need him. He should answer if it's about Harris." That last bit caught Hellen's attention.

"So, he and Harris are really close then?" Hellen asked curiously. The man nodded as he gave her a tight-lipped grin.

"Like brothers," the man said, as he turned to leave but not before he remembered something he was supposed to do. The man went back to his working space but not before shooing Hellen up the stairs. Hellen nodded and made her way up, finding the door. She hesitated a moment.

 _ **"Just like standing up to Anadari at both schools."**_ Hellen nodded as she murmured,

"Wait! How did you know?" A light giggle coursed through her but no reply came. Normally she didn't like to be laughed at but this was rather soothing, almost like someone had her back. Steeling herself, Hellen knocked on the door. A light voice answered,

"Tyler, for the last time… I'm fine!" Hellen had to hold in a snicker as the man's actions from before made sense. He seemed to be protective of KC.

"KC," Hellen began, "it's me Hellen. I really need to talk to you, it's about Harris." She heard shuffling on the other side of the door and it open to reveal a very tired looking KC. Hellen's eyes widened as KC beckoned her inside. She followed and sat down when KC asked it of her.

"So, what do you need to say about Harris," asked KC, cutting right to the point. Hellen fidgeted yet she had no idea why. KC himself didn't intimidate her so she couldn't figure out why.

"Um," Hellen began, "Harris has been… well this guy…" For some reason, Hellen couldn't get the words out but KC seemed to understand.

"Harris is in trouble because of me," KC stated, "isn't he?" Something about KC's tone made Hellen's heart break a bit.

"Yeah," Hellen stated, "but you can help him." KC spun on her and growled,

"Oh yeah. If it wasn't for me he would be fine, wouldn't her? But no, he is stuck because I couldn't do anything to help him before." Hellen shook her head as she watched the man in front of her lose his temper. Then she realized why, he didn't want Harris to get hurt but didn't feel this was his fight.

"Be the man Harris has believed in from the start," Hellen murmured. KC stopped and just stared at her. Hellen looked up and right into his eyes.

"Be the man that Harris knows has his back regardless," Hellen stated standing up and walking toward KC, "be the man he knows will save him. Be the man he knows will do the right thing." KC just stared at her as he exhaled and sank down into his chair behind him, putting his head in his hands. Hellen just stared down at him before sitting across from him.

~Mythical~

Sofia and Oliver luckily landed this time, on their feet to boot. Oliver looked down and sighed.

"What do you know," Sofia murmured, "it easier when you know it's coming." Oliver smirked as he turned to find a well-lit and humongous brick building with huge picture window on each side of a paned black doors.

"Well we're here," Oliver stated, "but how do we get in? As Zach pointed out, we're underage." Sofia shrugged as she started to walk up.

"Maybe we should try the obvious," Sofia suggested. Oliver grimaced but followed her and stuck close as well. He didn't like the look of the neighborhood. They were to the door when a hulk like man materialized in front of it.

"Names?" the hulkish man grunted or growled. Oliver gulped and was about to say something a ferocious growl echoed throughout the area. The man's eyes widened as the ethereal image of Enma surrounded the two.

"Right this way," the man stammered, "enjoy your time with us." Oliver looked back as he took Sofia's arm.

"How did…" he began but Sofia stopped him with a shrug. She had no idea Enma was so feared by many.

 _ **"I wouldn't say fear, child. More like respect. We Guardians are your tickets into any Natural place."**_ Sofia nodded and told Oliver what Enma told her. The blonde nodded as he looked around and saw an array of people or creatures, he wasn't quite sure. Both teens were in awe, this world was beautiful yet scary. And all their lives, they had no idea it existed. Oliver did a double take when he saw a Satyr walk over to a table with a Centaur. Right next to them, three fairies were gossiping. The two walked up to the bar, unsure what to do.

"So how do we find him?" asked Sofia softly. Oliver looked down at her then looked around. He was about to answer when the bartender appeared next to them. Both teens jumped causing the bartender to laugh.

"I am sorry," she giggled, "I forgot how jumpy humans are." The teens heart rates slowed down to realize the bartender looked human except for the cat ears, eyes and tail.

"Your beautiful," awed Sofia. The bartender blushed a little as she smiled.

"Well thank you, child," she stated, "I am Naomi." She leaned in and finished,

"And I am a Neko." Oliver looked at Sofia curiously as he asked softly,

"Are you not supposed to say it out loud?" The bartender, Naomi, looked away as two drinks appeared in front of Oliver and Sofia. The two looked at them hesitantly but they disappeared as soon as they came. Naomi looked at a man down the bar and hissed,

"Shame on you! Can't you tell they are too young." The two hazard a glance to see a vulture looking human sitting at the end. A shiver coursed through the two as they turned back. Naomi sighed,

"I'm sorry. Were-beast can be assholes at best. But then again with a boss like ours it's kind of expected. As to your earlier question, there is a lot of power in a name. Naomi is my human name but my actual name, you will never hear unless I trust you're a hundred and ten percent." The two nodded as they remembered why they were there. Oliver leaned in as Sofia looked around.

"Is your boss around," Oliver whispered, "we need his help?" Naomi's eyes narrowed a bit but Sofia quickly murmured,

"It's against a ruthless queen and her idiotic minions." Naomi's eyes widened as a hiss escaped her lips. She quickly masked it as some of the patrons turned to look at her. Naomi nodded and gestured for them to follow her but not before handing them huge mugs.

"I believe you humans call it soda," Naomi murmured as she began to go up a flight of stairs. Oliver looked back one more time before following the ladies up.

~Mythical~

KC looked up to find Hellen still there, watching him quietly. The man quickly looked away.

"Why does he believe in me so much?" asked KC. Hellen thought for a moment.

"In order to answer that in any form," Hellen replied, "I would need to know more about your relationship." KC looked at her and sighed as he began to tell her,

 _The freshman year had just begun and KC was excited until his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. He answered,_

 _"Yes, Father?" He winced at the reprimanding he got from his father on tone._

 _"Now Kenneth," his father began but KC cut him off._

 _"I know father," KC muttered into the phone, "school is top priority especially the business aspect." His father grunted in approval as he clicked off. KC sighed and slipped his phone back in his pocket making his way to his first class. The day went by rather slowly as it was one o' clock and it was only his second class. KC sighed as he looked at his schedule for the next class. He was excited to see it was the automotive one he snuck in under his father's nose. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the tree of a guy standing in front of him, that was until he ran into him. KC grunted but never fell over as the guy studied him._

 _"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked. KC looked up to see Harris staring at him, concern lacing his eyes. KC nodded as he couldn't help but smile at the guy in front of him. Harris stuck his hand out._

 _"I'm Harris," Harris said, "nice to meet you." KC took his hand and shook it._

 _"My name is Kenneth," KC replied, "but I would prefer you call me KC." Harris nodded as he studied him for a moment._

 _"I take it the C stands for you last name." KC smiled as he nodded. Harris smiled back as he finished,_

 _"I'm also guessing you go by KC because it gives you more freedom to be you." KC stared at him wide-eyed as he had never thought of that. Harris smiled at the look as he checked his phone._

 _"We should get to class," Harris stated softly, "or more you should. My next class doesn't start until three." KC shook his head as that rang with him._

 _"Your next class is at three?" KC asked softly. Harris grimaced as he nodded._

 _"Yeah," Harris replied softly, "chemistry my favorite." KC couldn't help but chuckle at the man's sarcasm._

 _"It's mine as well," KC laughed, "I can help you if you need it." Harris gave him a megawatt smile as he nodded. KC checked his phone as he raced up stairs._

 _"See you at 3" KC called back. Harris chuckled as he nodded seeing KC was already out of view._ KC zoned out from memories as he finished, his eyes widened. Hellen couldn't help but smile as she felt the connection she and everyone saw from the start.

"You two clicked just like that," Hellen awed, "those type of friendships, don't' just happen." KC smiled as he nodded. Hellen thought for a moment as she remembered the guy from earlier.

"Harris isn't the only one that cares for you," Hellen stated softly, "the man from earlier does as well." KC raised an eyebrow at her until it dawned on him who she was talking about. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"Yeah," KC murmured, "Tyler can be a bit much sometimes though." Hellen smiled at the smile on KC's lips.

"See you do have something to fight for," Hellen finished, "fight for those that believe in you." KC looked at her and was about to say something when crashing could be heard from down stairs as well as a yelp.

"Tyler!" KC gasped as he bolted out of the door with Hellen hot on his tail.

~Mythical~

Naomi soon led the two up to an extravagant room with a grand piano sitting in the middle with its own fully stocked bar. Off to one side were two stairs that the teens assumed led to a bedroom. In a little dropped area sat two settees and a couch.

"Kane!" Naomi called, "you have company so you better be decent." The teens just stared at the Neko lady wide-eyed eliciting a chuckle from her. Someone clearing their throat got everyone's attention. Coming out of the other side room was a tall slightly tanned man. He had on no shirt revealing his muscled chest and about four tattoos. What got the teens was his bottoms, which were neon orange geometric harem pants. He had an array of bangles on his left wrist. The man, Kane, studied the teens off setting gold eyes. A white smile graced his lips as the teens showed unease.

"Really Kane," groaned Naomi. Kane chuckled and ran his hand through his spiky dark brown almost black hair.

"Sorry lovie," Kane giggled, "I couldn't not mess with them. It's not often creatures come looking for me and humans at that." Naomi rolled her eyes as Sofia shifted uncomfortably.

"We need your help," Oliver stated evenly. Kane chuckled as he walked up to the group.

"Oh, I know," Kane said, "you reek of bird. I'm guessing macaw of some sort." Oliver winced as that set Gyra off, casing Oliver to rub his temples. Sofia narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Kane turned his attention to her but a growl permeated the air. Kane chuckled as he took a step back.

"Hello to you too, Enma!" Kane laughed, "And Gyra, learn to take a joke."

"You know?" Sofia questioned. Kane smiled as he took a step forward but ever so slightly as he still felt Enma's presence.

"That I do, lass," Kane gleamed. Oliver groaned as he finally got Gyra to stop but it unfortunately left him with quite the headache. Kane looked at the blonde before turning his attention back to Sofia. Naomi just watched everyone for a moment.

"Tell him what you told me?" she pressed. Kane looked over then back at the teens. Oliver was about to say something when a squawk permeated the air.

"Oh hush you!" growled Oliver, "I don't want to hear another word until we leave and I can get something for the headache you left." The presence left as Kane looked impressed at Oliver and Sofia giggled.

"As I said earlier before bird brain decided to give the headache of the century courtesy of you, we need your help to beat a psycho queen and band of merry idiots." Kane's eyes widened as he looked to Naomi who nodded and went into the room he came out of.

"Tell me what you know so far?" Kane said oddly serious as he gestured to the couch and settees. Sofia and Oliver looked at each other, sitting down before Oliver started his tale.

~Mythical~

KC and Hellen ran down the hall to the stairwell to see the workshop below in disarray. There were black, shadowy figures everywhere. What caught KC's attention was Tyler who had managed to take safety in one of the cars. KC's eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath. Hellen shuddered when she felt it, she felt this deep and old presence surrounding KC.

 _ **"He is here! Nox is here!"**_ Hellen was about to ask when the shadows noticed them and charged. Hellen gulped as she slid down the banister while KC jumped over the other side. The two began to try and make their way to Tyler. KC dispelled some with the paint hose while Hellen grabbed the nearest tool which happened to be a wrench. The whacked a couple before kicking her leg out and sending the other flying into the group coming toward you. A yelp escaped her when she was kicked in the back, flying into the car Tyler was in. He was about to get up when she stood up and shook her head. Spinning around, Hellen came face to face with a good-looking man.

"And you must be another one," the man purred, "I did warn the other boy that there were others that the one he believed in cared about." Hellen's eyes widened as she fought the urge to see if Tyler was looking or not.

 _ **"Sev has not sensed him, it must be something about this car you speak of. Truly magical!"**_ Hellen would have been amused by the last half of that if she wasn't in this situation. Sev reached out but was interrupted by a growl permeating the room. Hellen's eyes widened as she saw a black aura surround KC.

"Get away from her!" he shouted. A black light filled the room, emanating from KC. KC opened his eyes to see a three-headed dog walk out of the black light. All six of his golden eyes focused on KC.

"Do you really want it? There will be no backing out!" The no regret, KC nodded as the dog smiled a bit and ran at him. KC cried out as he entered him and a black smartwatch appeared on his wrist. The black light faded but remained around KC as he stared down the man. The man sputtered as he thought back to what the boy said. Hellen smiled and had to keep from cheering.

"I said get away from her!" KC growled as he charged the man. The man almost didn't move in time. Hellen yelped again and rolled the other way as KC charged himself between the two. The man growled as a howl came from nowhere.

 _ **"Time to use the power I give you to beat Sev!"**_ KC nodded as he looked back at Hellen who understood and moved back a bit. As if knowing what to do, a hologram of Cerberus appeared on his smartwatch.

"Guardian Arise!" called KC as he pressed the screen. KC stood in the center of what seemed to be the Underworld as the creature from before ran in circles around him, going faster and faster as black light surrounded him. As the black light slowly faded from his legs going up. Black boots covered his feet as light weight black armor covered his legs revealing the bottom of a black cape like duster that left the front open going up into an ornate Grecian chest piece with a stylized three headed dog in the middle of the chest. His hands revealed black gloves as his arms slowly revealed light weight armor before collaring around his neck. The black light continued receding as a black helmet appeared. The helmet itself looked like a dog's head with ears on top. As the mouth opened revealing the black face piece that had fanged piece coming out the top on each side. A black piece lined the bottom with little fangs sticking up from it.

"Protector of the Lost, Black Guardian" called out KC. Hellen cheered before she could stop herself. The man looked ticked until he realized one thing.

"Doesn't matter," he sneered, "I still have your friend." KC growled as a voice called out.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" The three looked to see Sofia walking with Oliver supporting a very tired looking Harris.

"Get'em KC!" cheered Sofia quietly. KC smiled behind the helmet as he charged the man.

"What?" the man cried out, "How?" Sofia giggled as Oliver replied,

"That's for us to know and you to never find out!" Oliver and Sofia shared a look as Sofia went to Harris's other side to be teleported. KC charged when the three were out of the room and Hellen set about finding Tyler. She found him curled up in the car, she ripped open the door.

"Come on," she urged, "we got to go!" Tyler looked at her extended hand before taking it as she pulled him out the front door. KC smiled even bigger when he saw Hellen get the last person clear.

"You're going down!" declared KC. The man snorted but found KC to be a formidable opponent. The two were even until the man's hunger hit. A growl escaped the man as his fangs elongated. KC stiffened but the man growled,

"I can't do anything blood wise to you guardians so count yourself lucky. But next Black Guardian, you will not be." With that, the man disappeared in a black mist. KC smiled as he looked around. A weird feeling went through him as a deep, gravelly voice echoed through his mind.

 _ **"Now your family will be safe!"**_ KC smiled at the term he used and clenched his fist.

"Yes," he stated, "yes they will!"

 **Here is the last part of KC's arc. Lemme know what you think. As I stated at the top the bold and italicized parts are the Guardians talking; I will try to make it clear which Guardians are talking when but if I don't lemme know and I will work on it. If you haven't seen, I have a new fanfic up Power Rangers Western Legends that will run tandem to this one. They are in the same universe after all. So, feel free to check it out. As always, concrit is welcome! Until next time, be seeing you!**


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone, this unfortunately isn't an update. I'm putting this one on Hiatus until further notice due to my roommate's kids annihilating my laptop with Gatorade, so I lost everything on this one since I got lazy and didn't put it on an external hard drive. I will try to get back to it at some point, I had more chapters worked up for ya'll.

The bright side to all this, while I'm reworking this one is there will be a new one. This one was a dare from my little sister so it is more of a pet project and while be updated sporadically. The title is Power Rangers Spy Force (subject to change for sure). So stay tuned! Once again, I'm so sorry to those that submitted OC's but it will be back, I promise! Until next time, Grace out!


End file.
